Fuer die Familie
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Fortsetzung von Agentur Nightshift. Felicity wird gekidnappt, Oliver wird via Skype Zeuge wie der Kidnapper ihr ein Gift injiziert. Nun hat er 24 Std Zeit seine Ehefrau zu finden und zu retten.
1. Chapter 1

**Wie versprochen kommt hier die Fortsetzung von Nightshift, Reviews und likes sind wie immer willkommen ;) viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

Felicity erwachte und schaute auf die Uhr, sie zuckte zusammen. Es war bereits 8 Uhr die Seite neben ihr war leer, Oliver war bestimmt schon im Buero. Erschrocken schaute sie zu dem Babyphone das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Oh nein sie war eingeschlafen und hatte vergessen ihre Tochter zu fuettern. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und rannte ins Schlafzimmer ihrer 4 Monate alten Tochter Abigail.

Sie oeffnete die Tuer und ein Laecheln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Oliver lag mit Abigail auf der Couch eingewickelt in einer Decke. Leise ging sie auf die beiden zu und betrachtete das Bild. Die beiden Menschen die sie am meisten liebte schliefen wie Engel. Sie strich Oliver sanft durch die Haare und gab Abigail einen Kuss. Oliver oeffnete die Augen, „Guten Morgen huebsche Frau."

„Guten Morgen wundervoller Mann, warum hast du mich heute Nacht nicht geweckt?" Oliver setzte sich vorsichtig auf, Abigail schlief weiter in seinem Arm, „Felicity du hast die letzten 3 Monate kaum ein Auge zu getan und warst jede Nacht wach, Abi und ich hielten es fuer angemessen dir mal eine Pause zu goennen. Sie hat ihre Flasche komplett getrunken und hat sofort wieder geschlafen." Felicity kuesste ihren Mann, „Ich hab die beste Familie der Welt ich danke dir. Aber du bist doch bestimmt tot muede, wie willst du so den Tag in QC ueberstehen."

„Ich gehe heute nicht, du hast doch schon vor zwei Wochen all meine Termine abgesagt wegen deiner Nachuntersuchung heute."

Felicity fasste sich an die Stirn, „Oh nein die Nachuntersuchung hatte ich ja total vergessen. Irgendwie bin ich seit der Schwangerschaft total durcheinander mein Gehirn funktioniert nicht mehr richtig. Ich bin bald Kein Genie mehr sondern nur noch gewoehnlich."

Oliver fing an zu lachen, „Felicity du bist immer noch ein Genie, das ist einfach nur der Schlafmangel."

„Ich hoffe du hast recht, ich spring schnell unter die Dusche, dann nehm ich dir Abigail ab und du kannst dich noch einmal eine Stunde hinlegen. Mein Termin bei Dr. Walker ist erst um 13 Uhr."

„Felicity, es ist alles in Ordnung, Abigail und mir geht es super. Ich habe prima geschlafen, geh in Ruhe duschen und zieh dich an. Du hast dir auch mal einen ruhigen Vormittag verdient."

„Ok, danke", sie kuesste ihn und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Oliver stand auf, Abigail oeffnete ihre Augen, „Guten Morgen mein kleiner Sonnenschein, ich hoffe du hast genauso gut geschlafen wie ich. Heute ist Papa Tag nur du und ich ok."

Abigail schaute ihren Papa mit großen blauen Augen an und fing an zu weinen. „Hey hey so schlimm ist das doch nicht", sagte Oliver mit sanfter Stimme, „Das wird lustig du wirst sehen, deine Mami hat sich heute mal eine Auszeit verdient. Sie hat fast gar nicht geschlafen weil du die ersten 3 Monate so viel geschrien hast."

Das kleine Buendel auf seinem Arm sah Oliver an und verstummte, „ Wir machen dir jetzt erst einmal ein Flasche Milch und dann sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus."

Gemeinsam stiegen Vater und Tochter die Treppe herunter in die Kueche. Raisa erwartete die beiden und nahm Oliver seine Tochter sofort ab. Sie hatte sich in die kleine Abigail von Anfang an verliebt, genau wie der Rest der Queen Familie.

Thea verbrachte seit der Geburt zusammen mit Roy wieder jede freie Minute in der Mansion und ueberhaeufte die kleine mit teuren Designerkleidern.

Moira unterstuetzte Felicity nach allen Regeln der Kunst und erklaerte sich immer bereit auf sie aufzupassen, wenn Oliver Felicity in einem Meeting benoetigte.

Die ersten drei Monate waren hart gewesen, Felicity hatte fast keinen Schlaf bekommen, weil Abigail mit Koliken zu kaempfen hatte. Mehr wie zwei Stunden Schlaf waren pro Nacht nicht drin. Oliver hatte ihr nicht viel helfen koennen, er hatte viele Verhandlungen fuehren muessen, denn QC war endlich wieder zu 100% in Queen Besitz.

Felicity stieg entspannt aus der heißen Dusche, der Schlaf hatte ihr nach so langem Entzug gut getan. Oliver war der tollste Mann den sie sich vorstellen konnte, wenn er konnte nahm er ihr jede Last von den Schultern. Sie wusste dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er ihr die ersten Monate kaum helfen konnte. Sie war Oliver nicht boese deshalb, schließlich war QC endlich wieder ein Familienbesitz und Isabel Rochev gehoerte endlich der Vergangenheit an.

Sie foente ihre Haare, schminkte sich und zog eins ihrer Kleider an. Felicity hatte Glück durch den ganzen Stress den sie mit Abigail in den ersten drei Monaten hatte waren die Schwangerschaftspfunde ganz ohne Diaet gepurzelt.

Die Frau von Oliver Queen stieg die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Kueche. „Schau mal Sonnenschein, deine Mami sieht wunderschoen aus." Das kleine Maedchen ab ein quietschendes Geraeusch von sich. Felicity streckte die Arme aus und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Sie konnte sich schon nicht mehr vorstellen wie das Leben ohne sie war.

Oliver betrachtete die beiden, was fuer ein unglaubliches Glueck hatte er doch sie in seinem Leben zu haben. Diese beiden Frauen machten ihn komplett. Sie waren das Licht das ihn aus der Dunkelheit holte wenn er von einem Einsatz als Bogenschuetze zurueck kam.

„Oliver hast du gehoert was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Felicity erneut. Oliver schloss die Augen und oeffnete sie wieder.

„Entschuldige Felicity, ich war gerade in Gedanken, was hast du gesagt?" fragte Oliver und strich ihr sanft ueber den Arm.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, es ist nicht noetig das Diggle mich faehrt ich fahre selber und treff mich dann noch mit Thea zum Mittagessen wenn es fuer dich ok ist. Sie hat mir gerade eine SMS geschrieben", Felicity zeigte auf ihr Mobiltelefon.

Oliver laechelte, „Kein Problem, Abigail und ich machen heute einen Vater Tochter Nachmittag. Goenn du dir einen freien Nachmittag mit Thea." Er wusste was Thea vor hatte, sie wollte Felicity zum einkaufen entfuehren. Schon vor Wochen hatte seine kleine Schwester ihm in den Ohren gelegen Felicity einen freien Nachmittag zu geben, damit sie auch mal wieder Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte.

Thea liebte Felicity wie eine Schwester, sie erzaehlte ihr all ihre Probleme und nahm von ihr Ratschlaege an. Manchmal war Oliver schon etwas neidisch, schließlich war Thea frueher immer zu ihm gekommen.

„Stoert es dich auch wirklich nicht?" fragte Felicity. Oliver nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm um Abigail nicht zu stoeren, die mittlerweile auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter eingeschlafen war.

„Felicity, ich liebe es Zeit mit unserer Tochter alleine zu verbringen. Ich hab die ersten drei Monate nicht wirklich viel Zeit gehabt, aber jetzt sieht alles gut aus bei QC. Mutter ist heute und morgen dort um sich um alle wichtigen Sachen zu kuemmern. Ich gehoere heute ganz meiner Tochter und morgen", er kuesste sie am Hals, „gehoere ich ganz dir. Thea moechte mit Abigail einen Ausflug machen."

Das IT-Girl fing an zu grinsen, „Du, ich und unser Bett?"

Oliver nickte, „Genau daran habe ich auch gedacht."

Felicity legte Abigail in die Babywippe und legte ihre Arme um Olivers Hals, „Und ich darf bestimmen."

Der Billionaer begann sie zu kuessen, „ Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich bestimmen lassen kann beim ersten Mal, aber beim zweiten Mal koennen wir nach deinen Regeln spielen."

„Mr. Queen, sie sind einfach unersaettlich und unglaublich scharf, ich freue mich auf unser Date morgen."

„Ich mich auch Mrs. Queen", er zwinkerte ihr zu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke fuer eure lieben Reviews und danke fuers folgen meiner Story. Hier gibt es Kapitel 2 fuer euch, aktuell befinde ich mich bei Kapitel 6 aber das Schreiben faellt mir irgendwie etwas schwer, ich hoffe meine Schreibblockade ist bald vorbei, vielleicht hilft die neue Folge Arrow morgen ;) **

**Ship Olicity und liked mexxi30031 und meine Seite auf Facebook, wir brauchen mehr Shipper die mit uns Olicity shippen. TEAM OLICITY GERMANY ;)**

**Viel Spass bei Kapitel 2 **

Felicity verließ die Praxis von Dr. Walker nach 15 Minuten und stieg in den Aufzug der sie zu ihrem Parkdeck brachte. Es hatte definitiv Vorteile Queen zu heißen. Es ersparte einem die langen Wartezeiten und man wurde hoeflicher behandelt als sonst.

Felicity stieg aus und tippte eine Nachricht in ihr Mobiltelefon an Thea, Big Belly Burger in 15 Minuten. Vor ihrem Auto kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Autoschluessel, als sie ploetzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hoerte.

„Felicity Smoak oder sollte ich liebe Queen sagen? Fuer dich musste mein Bruder sterben."

Felicity drehte sich um und als sie in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte stieß sie einen Schrei aus. Ein harter Schlag traf sie an der Schlaefe, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Thea schaute erneut auf die Uhr, 30 Minuten. Das war nicht Felicitys Art meistens war sie es die zu spaet kam, Felicity war immer ueberpuenktlich.

Sie waehlte erneut die Nummer ihrer Schwaegerin, schon wieder die Mailbox.

Die junge Queen haderte mit sich selbst, sollte sie ihren Bruder anrufen und nachfragen ob Felicity nach Hause gefahren war? Sie wusste Oliver wuerde sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und seine Frau suchen. Oliver hatte einen ausgepraegten Beschuetzerinstinkt, schon seit fruehster Kindheit. Thea dachte daran wie ein Junge sie auf dem Schulhof geschupst hatte, sie war damals 7 Jahre alt. Als sie mit blutigem Knie weinen nach Hause kam, war Oliver außer sich vor Wut gewesen. Am naechsten Tag hatte er seinen Unterricht geschwaenzt um seine Schwester in ihrer Schulpause zu verteidigen.

Thea musste grinsen, auch wenn ihr Bruder frueher ein Playboy war, so war er ihr gegenueber immer ein Gentlemen und der beste Bruder den man sich wuenschen konnte.

Als sie damals die Nachricht erhalten hatte das Oliver und ihr Vater tot seien, war fuer sie eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Diese beiden Maenner waren ihre Bezugspersonen, Walter hatte mit den Jahren eine kleine Luecke fuellen koennen, aber an Oliver dachte sie jede Nacht.

Sie hatte niemandem erzaehlt dass sie alle die Jahre ein Tagebuch gefuehrt hatte, in dem sie Oliver ihren Tagesablauf schilderte.

Sie hatte niemanden, ihre Mutter wollte nicht reden und Laurel hatte ihr Leben weiter gelebt als waere nichts gewesen. Sie war sogar wuetend auf Oliver gewesen, das er sie mit Sara betrogen hatte.

Thea schuettelte die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit ab und schaute erneut auf die Uhr 1 Stunde, nein das konnte nicht sein. Sie waehlte wieder Felicitys Nummer und wie schon die Male davor meldete sich nur die Mailbox.

Sie waehlte Olivers Nummer, ihr Bruder nahm nachdem sofort ab.

„Hey Speedy was gibt es, sollst du fuer Felicity checken ob ich meinen Job mit Abigail auch gut mache?"

In Thea stieg ein ungutes Gefuehl auf, „Nein eigentlich wollte ich wissen ob Felicity bei dir ist."

„Wie meinst du das, ihr seid doch verabredet", Olivers Stimme hatte sich veraendert das bemerkte seine kleine Schwester sofort.

„Sie hat mir vor einer Stunde geschrieben, dass wir uns in 15 Minuten bei Big Belly treffen, seitdem warte ich auf sie und ihr Mobiltelefon ist aus."

Fuer einen Moment herrschte Stille an beiden Telefonen.

„Oliver", unterbrach die junge Queen den Moment.

„Bleib wo du bist, fuer den Fall das Felicity noch dort auftaucht. Ich werde Abigail Raisa geben und Dr. Walkers Praxis checken und dann zu dir kommen."

„Ok", noch bevor Thea das Wort gesagt hatte, war die Verbindung schon unterbrochen.

Olivers Herz schlug bis zum Hals, das Verhalten klang nicht nach Felicity. Sie war die Meisterin der Puenktlichkeit und kam lieber fuenf Minuten zu frueh als zu spaet.

„Raisa, koenntest du bitte auf Abigail aufpassen, sie schlaeft in ihrem Bettchen?"

„Natuerlich Mr. Queen, ist alles in Ordnung?" Raisa kannte Oliver schon von klein auf und bemerkte sofort wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Ich hoffe", er schenkte ihr ein halbherziges laecheln zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage.

Oliver verließ die Mansion mit seinem Motorradhelm, doch bevor er aufstieg rief er Diggle an.

„Dig ich bins, irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Felicity war vor einer Stunde mit Thea verabredet ist aber nicht aufgetaucht."

Diggles Stimme erklang besorgt durch den Hoerer, „Das klingt gar nicht nach Felicity, ich bin gleich bei dir."

„Danke, wir treffen uns bei Dr. Walkers Praxis."

Oliver beendete das Gespraech und schwang sich auf seine Ducati Streetfighter.

Es war eng, stickig und dunkel Felicitys Kopf haemmerte. Ihre Haende und Fuesse waren gefesselt mit Kabelbinder, so fest das sie ihr ins Fleisch schnitten. Wo war sie? Sie vernahm das Geraeusch eines Motors, ein Kofferraum, sie befand sich in seinem Kofferraum.

Panik stieg in ihr auf, wie konnte er das ueberlebt haben. Drei Pfeile hatte Oliver ihm in sein Herz gejagt und er war aus dem Fenster gefallen.

Bruder kam es ihr in den Sinn, er war es gar nicht, aber er sah, sprach und bewegte sich genau wie Count Vertigo. Zwillinge!

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, aber das hatte nur den Effekt dass ihre Handgelenke noch mehr schmerzten.

Die Panik in ihr wurde immer groeßer. Sie dachte an seine Worte, fuer dich musste mein Bruder sterben.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihren Traenen freien Lauf. Oliver musste sie finden, sie wollte nicht sterben nicht jetzt. Abigail sollte nicht ohne Mutter aufwachen.

Oliver Queen hatte die Praxis von Dr. Walker in Rekordzeit erreicht. „Mr. Queen, was verschafft uns die Ehre, ist etwas mit ihrer Frau nicht in Ordnung?" fragte die junge Frau an der Anmeldung.

Olivers Herz haemmerte, aber er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, „ Nein ich wollte nur wissen ob meine Frau vielleicht noch bei ihnen ist, wir waren zum Essen verabredet aber sie ist noch nicht aufgetaucht."

„Nein sie ist schon vor ueber einer Stunde gegangen, ein Termin war ausgefallen und da haben wir ihren Termin vorgezogen", gab sie stolz mit einem Laecheln zurueck.

„Danke", sagte Oliver und verschwand sofort.

Diggle kam im Gang des Hauses entgegen und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Oliver schuettelte den Kopf, „ Sie hat die Praxis vor ueber einer Stunde verlassen."

„Dann lass uns das Parkhaus checken, ich fang unten an du oben."

Oliver nickte und die beiden Maenner begannen mit ihrer suche. Der Bodyguard nahm den Aufzug nach unten, Oliver hastete die Treppenstufen nach oben.

Auf den ersten drei untersten Etagen befand sich keine Spur von Felicity oder ihrem Minicooper, aber auf dem vierten Parkdeck wurde Olivers Freund fuendig.

Das Auto seiner Freundin stand verschlossen auf dem Parkplatz, davor lag ihre Handtasche und der Inhalt.

Diggles Muskeln zuckten, das hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

Er zog sein Telefon aus seiner Innentasche und waehlte Olivers Nummer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hier Kapitel 3 fuer euch, danke danke fuer die lieben Reviews ich freu mich immer sehr darueber**

**Und nicht vergessen heute Abend geht es endlich weiter mit Arrow, seit ihr auch schon so gespannt wie ich? OLICITY YEAHHHH**

Oliver schaute unglaeubig auf Felicitys Auto und ihre Handtasche. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, er musste traeumen.

„Oliver wir muessen die Polizei informieren", sagte Diggle und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er nickte, war aber nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen und in seinen Ohren setzte ein Rauschen ein. Oliver konzentrier dich, mach schon konzentrier dich sagte er wie ein Mantra zu sich selbst. In all den Jahren war es nicht das erste Mal das Felicity in Gefahr geraten war und jedes Mal verspuerte Oliver einen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Aber jetzt war es anders, sie war seine Frau die Mutter seiner Tochter. Wenn ihr etwas passieren wuerde, wie sollte er das Abigail erklaeren? Was sollte er ihr sagen wenn sie spaeter fragen wuerde warum ihre Mutter nicht mehr bei ihnen war?

Er rieb sich mit seinen Haenden ueber das Gesicht, nicht jetzt schieb diesen Gedanken ganz weit nach hinten. Er schaute auf den Boden, der Inhalt der Handtasche lag verstreut auf dem Boden, allerdings nicht Felicitys Mobiltelefon.

„Diggle. Felicity Telefon fehlt."

Diggle schaute sich um, „Du hast recht,ruf die Polizei an Oliver. Ich fahre ins Verdant und versuche ob ich es orten kann."

Die Luft wurde langsam knapp, es war heiß und stickig als das Auto endlich stoppte. Sie hoerte wie die Tuer geoeffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Panik stieg in ihr auf, aber sie versuchte sie zu verbergen um ihrem Angreifer moeglichst wenig Angriffsflaeche zu bieten.

Die Deckel des Kofferraums wurde geoeffnet. Ihre Augen mussten nach der Dunkelheit erst wieder an das grelle Licht der Sonne gewoehnen. Unsanft wurde sie am Arm gezogen, „Schaetzchen wir haben keine Zeit, beweg deinen suessen Hintern." Der Zwillingsbruder von Count Vertigo, zerschnitt die Fesseln an ihren Fuessen und zerrte sie aus dem Kofferraum.

Felicity schaute sich um sie war mitten im Wald. Es gab keine feste Straße sie waren ueber den Feldweg gekommen. Vor ihr stand eine kleine Huette, zu der sie ihr Kidnapper zog.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" fragte Felicity, „Ist es Geld?" Der Kidnapper blieb mit ihr vor der Tuer stehen, schaute sie an und schlug ihr anschließend ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht. Felicity fiel zu Boden, sie bemerkte einen metallischen Geschmack in ihrem Mund, Blut kam ihr in den Sinn. „Geld?", er schaute sie veraechtlich an, „Glaubst du im Ernst das es hier um Geld geht? Dein Mann hat meinen Zwillingsbruder getoetet um dein Leben zu retten. Hier geht es nicht um Geld, hier geht es um Vergeltung. So wie ich gelitten habe, weil Oliver Queen mir etwas genommen hat, so wird er leiden."

Felicity stiegen die Traenen in die Augen. Er zog sie am Arm hoch und stieß sie in die Huette.

„Mr. Queen, was ist passiert?" Detektiv Lance reichte Oliver die Hand.

„Meine Frau wurde gekidnappt", sagte der Billionaer mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Lance schaute sich um, der CEO hatte recht es sah alles nach einer Entfuehrung aus, warum sonst sollte jemand seine Handtasche mit Autoschluessel und allem weiterem vor seinem Auto.

„Seit wann?" fragte Lance.

„Sie wollte sich vor fast 2 Stunden mit Thea zum Essen treffen ist aber nicht aufgetaucht", gab Oliver zurueck. Verdammt Thea saß immer noch bei Big Belly Burger und wartete auf seinen Anruf.

„Gab es in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Briefe, oder hat sie einen Fall fuer unseren speziellen Freund bearbeitet?"

„Nein, sie hatte genug mit unserer Tochter zu tun, sie hat seit drei Monaten nichts mehr fuer ihn getan und Drohbriefe oder aehnliches gab es auch nicht. Ihr Telefon ist nicht hier sie muss es bei sich tragen, allerdings hat meine Schwester versucht sie zu erreichen es ist aus."

Lance fuhr sich mit der Hand ueber sein Kinn, „Weiß er Bescheid? Wenn sich die Entfuehrer nicht melden koennte ich Hilfe gebrauchen."

Oliver nickte. Lance war seit der Zusammenarbeit im Nightshift Fall immer wieder auf den Bogenschuetzen zurueck gekommen. Gemeinsam hatten sie viele Faelle geklaert. Lance hatte es endlich geschafft seine alte Position als Detektiv zurueck zu bekommen und er erwaehnte immer positiv den Bogenschuetzen, in der Presse.

Der Detectiv sah Queen an, der fruehere Playboy sah mitgenommen aus. Quentin Lance wusste wie er sich fuehlen musste. Er selbst hatte eine Tochter verloren und kurz darauf hatte ihn seine Frau verlassen. Er hoffte das sie Felicity Queen lebendig und schnell finden wuerden, denn Oliver Queen sah danach aus als wuerde er diesen Verlust nicht ueberstehen.

„Oliver", er legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, „Du weißt ich bin kein großer Fan von dir, aber ich werde alles dran setzen um sie zu finden. Denn das hast du nicht verdient und eure Tochter auch nicht."

Olivers Blick war starr und unergruendlich, „Danke, bitte melden sie sich wenn sie was wissen."

„Natuerlich."

Oliver lief zum Aufzug des Parkhauses und waehlte Theas Nummer.

„Oliver hat sie sich gemeldet?" Theas Stimme war total panisch

„Sie ist entfuehrt worden Speedy", Oliver schloss die Augen als er den Satz aussprach.

„WAS?!" erklang die Stimme seiner Schwester nun hysterisch und voller Traenen.

„Speedy fahr bitte nach Hause und schau nach Abigail ich muss noch Sachen mit der Polizei klaeren."

Er legte auf, stieg auf sein Motorrad das er mittlerweile erreicht hatte und fuhr Richtung Verdant.

Die Huette war klein, aber sauber. Ein Satelittentelefon und ein Laptop standen auf dem Tisch am Fenster. Er ging auf sie zu und schnitt den Kabelbinder der stramm um ihre Handgelenke lag durch. Felicity hielt sie vorsichtig fest, sie waren blutig.

„Zieh dich bis auf die Unterwaesche aus", befahl er. Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an, er bemerkte ihren Blick. „Keine Sorge wir waren zwar Zwillinge, aber das war eher sein Ding."

Sie zoegerte. „Mach schon", schrie er sie an. Felicity zuckte zusammen und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknoepfen.

„Wie ist der Pincode von deinem Mobiltelefon?"

„7512", sagte Felicity leise und zog ihre Hose aus.

„Wir werden jetzt ein bisschen mit deinem Mann skypen, aber erst wirst du die GPRS Funktion an deinem Telefon ausschalten. Wir wollen doch nicht das er uns findet ", er fing an teuflisch zu grinsen. Felicity wurde schlecht, auch wenn es nicht Count Vertigo war, er klang wie er und er lachte wie er.

Oliver wusste nicht wie er in den Keller des Verdant gekommen war, seine Gedanken kreisten um Felicity. Diggles Suche hatte nichts ergeben, Felicity Mobiltelefon musste ausgeschalten sein.

Es klingelte, Oliver schaute auf sein Telefon, „ Es ist Felicity, via Skype."

Er nahm den Videoanruf entgegen, das Blut in seinen Adern begann zu kochen, als er Felicity in Unterwaesche und mit Blut an ihrer Lippe sah. Ihr Koerper zitterte, Traenen liefen ihr ueber ihre blassen Wangen. Das Bild begann sich in sein Gehirn und in sein Herz zu brennen.

„Hallo Oliver Queen", sagte eine Stimme und das Bild schwenkte auf den Entfuehrer.

Oliver stockte der Atem, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte ihn getoetet er hatte den Autopsiebericht gesehen Count Vertigo war tot.

„Oh, da ist einer aber sehr ueberrascht", lachte der Zwilling.

„Ich habe dich getoetet", sagte Oliver unglaeubig.

„Du hast meinen Zwillingsbruder getoetet nicht mich", schrie er.

„Was willst du?" fragte Oliver. Langsam sammelte er sich wieder, er wusste dass es Felicity nicht helfen wuerde wenn er jetzt emotional handelte. Es viel ihm schwer, aber er versuchte all seine Emotionen hinter einer Maske zu verstecken.

„Was ich will?" er zog an Felicitys Haaren und sie stieß einen Schrei aus. Olivers Kinnmuskeln zuckten seine freie Hand ballte er zu einer Faust. Niemand durfte die Hand an seine Frau legen.

„Was glaubst du Oliver Queen, oder sollte ich Bogenschuetze sagen?" die Stimme klang genauso irre wie die von seinem Bruder, „Ich will dich leiden sehen, dafuer das du meinen Bruder umgebracht hast und zwar fuer diese kleine Schlampe hier.

Olivers Atmung beschleunigte sich, „Lass sie gehen und sag mir wo wir uns treffen koennen. Nimm mich."

Der Kidnapper lachte laut, „Da waere ja der ganze Spaß vorbei."

Er zog eine Spritze aus seiner Jackentasche.

Oliver sah es und Blitze zuckten vor seinen Augen. _Oliver nicht fuer mich, Felicity weinte und Oliver senkte seinen Bogen. Dein Problem ist mit mir und nicht mit ihr. Und genau deshalb werden wir Plan B jetzt umsetzen. Die Spritze mit Vertigo war kurz davor in Felicitys Halsschlagader zu dringen, als der Bogenschuetze blitz schnell 3 Pfeile abfeuerte mitten in sein Herz._

„Lass sie gehen", sagte Oliver mit gefaehrlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Nein", lachte der Kidnapper teuflisch, „Das hier ist ein langsam wirkendes Gift, du hast 24 Std Zeit deine Frau zu finden oder sie wird sterben." Mit diesen Worten rammte er die Spritze in Felicitys Koerper. Ein zucken ging durch sie durch, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schmerz.

„NEIN!" schrie Oliver

„Deine Zeit laeuft ab jetzt", sagte der Zwilling

Danach wurde der Bildschirm dunkel.

Oliver sank zu Boden und hielt sich die Haende vor sein Gesicht.

Diggle ging zu ihm, er hatte versucht das Telefon zu orten ohne Erfolg. Noch nie zuvor hatte er seinen Partner so gesehen. Oliver liefen die Traenen lautlos ueber seine Wangen, das sah der Bodyguard als er die Haende auf seine Knie sinken ließ. Olivers Augen waren voller Schmerz, seine Haende waren zu Faeusten geballt.


	4. Chapter 4

**So weiter geht's mit Kapitel 4. **

**Ich bin immer noch geflashed von der gestrigen Episode Arrow, wahnsinn diese Folge ich bin hin und weg von Olicity.**

„Oliver, das GPRS ist ausgestellt ich kann Felicity Telefon nicht orten", Diggles Stimme legte einen Schalter in Olivers Kopf um.

Er sprang auf, stieß Felicitys Schreibtisch mit den Computern um anschließend schlug er mit blanker Faust in die Glasvitrine.

„OLIVER!", schrie Diggle, „Das hilft ihr jetzt auch nicht wir haben noch 23 Stunden um Felicity zu finden, verdammt nochmal halte deine Wut im Zaum und konzentrier dich."

Oliver hielt im zweiten Schlag inne, „Ich weiß nicht wie ich ohne sie leben soll."

Diggle ging auf ihn zu, „Wir finden sie".

„ Wie, wir haben nichts gar nichts", Olivers Stimme klang bruechig.

„Als erstes werden wir jetzt in die Mansion fahren und Lance anrufen. Ich werde Layla anrufen und sie bitten alles moegliche ueber Count Vertigos Bruder rauszubekommen. Oliver schau mich an", sagte Diggle und fixierte Oliver, „Wir werden sie finden."

Oliver nickte, er fuehlte sich hilflos und leer.

Detektiv Lance erschien keine 10 Minuten nach Olivers Anruf in der Mansion, die Situation war ernst. Sie mussten schnell etwas rausfinden sonst wuerde Felicity Queen das Ganze nicht ueberleben. Er schaute auf die Uhr fast 2 Stunden waren vergangen es blieben noch 22Std uebrig und sie hatten keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt.

Lance betrachtete Oliver Queen, er saß auf der Couch, in seinem Arm hielt er seine drei Monate alte Tochter. Neben ihm saß seine Schwester die einen Arm um ihren Bruder gelegt hatte, ihre Augen waren verweint, genau wie die von Moira Queen, die ihrem Sohn immer wieder durch die Haare strich.

Oliver Queen wirkte als ob er nur noch aus einer Huelle bestand, seine Seele und jegliche Emotion waren zusammen mit seiner Frau verschwunden. Lance kannte das Gefuehl nur zu gut, genau wie Oliver Queen saß auch er damals auf seiner Couch und hoerte der Polizei zu, als sie ihm sagte Sara waere zusammen mit den Queen und deren Jacht verschwunden.

John Diggle betrat den Raum, „ Layla hat Informationen fuer uns."

Zum ersten Mal reagierte Oliver, er gab Abigail seiner Mutter und ging zu seinem Freund und Bodyguard.

„Was hat ihre Freundin raus bekommen?" fragte Quentin Lance.

„ Jonathan und Michael Smith wurden von ihrer Mutter nach der Entbindung zu Adoption frei gegeben. Sie wurden von Kathleen und Patrick Collins adoptiert einem Aerztepaar. Kathleen hatte ihren Job als Psychologin aufgegeben um fuer die Zwillinge da zu sein. Sie haben sehr frueh Auffaelligkeiten gezeigt, den Hund geschlagen, auf die Herdplatte gepackt. Mit 6 Jahren kamen sie in Therapie, es wurde eine leichte Form von Schizophrenie festgestellt, die mit Medikamenten behandelt wurde. Das schien bis zu ihrem 14 Lebensjahr zu funktionieren."

„Das sind keine guten Aussichten", warf Lance ein und verzog das Gesicht.

Oliver schaute Lance an und dann zu Diggle, „Was hat Lalya noch herausgefunden?"

„Sie haben ihre Mutter mit 16 Jahren so gequaelt das sie in eine Psychiatrischeanstalt kamen. Michael Count Vertigo, ließ sich auf die Therapie mit neuen Medikamenten ein und arbeitete an sich. Jonathan weigerte sich und wurde deshalb erst 4 Jahre nach Michael entlassen. Er hing sehr an seinem Bruder."

„Oh mein Gott", Thea fing an zu schluchzen, „Detektiv Lance sie muessen etwas tun, dieser Kerl hat Felicity und sie wird sterben, wenn sie nicht schnellsten etwas unternehmen."

Oliver schloss die Augen, er durfte seinen Emotionen nicht nachgeben. Er musste stark bleiben fuer Felicity und fuer seine Tochter.

„Diggle", sprach er mit fester Stimme, „Hat Layla etwas ueber einen Wohnsitz gesagt?"

„Er wurde hier in Starling City psychiatrisch behandelt, von einem Dr. Wesley."

„Ich werde das sofort checken und mit dem Arzt sprechen", sagte Lance zog seine Jacke an und verließ das Haus der Queens.

Felicity lag gefesselt auf dem Bett, ihre Handgelenke hatten wieder angefangen zu bluten, der Kabelbinder saß einfach zu fest. Ihr Kopf droehnte, sie hoerte immer noch Olivers Schrei und sie sah sein Gesicht vor ihren Augen. Hilflosigkeit, hatte sich in seinen Augen gespiegelt und Angst. Stumme Traenen liefen ueber ihre Wangen.

Jonathan beobachtete sie eindringlich, sie war eine huebsche Frau, aber sie hatte sein Bruder auf dem Gewissen und dafuer wuerde sie schon bald sterben.

Nach und nach wuerden die Symptome einsetzen, Kopfschmerzen, Gelenkschmerzen, ein brennen auf der ganzen Haut, der schreckliche Schmerz als wuerde der Koerper innerlich Verbrennen und dann das Versagen der Organe.

Er schaute auf die Uhr 2 Stunden waren vergangen, Zeit fuer einen erneuten Anruf, „Blondie es wird Zeit das wir deinen Held anrufen".

Jonathan setzte sich zu ihr auf Bett, schnappte ihre Haende und zog sie neben sich. Felicity stoehnte leicht auf vor Schmerzen.

Oliver und Diggle waren auf dem Weg zum Verdant. „Diggles fahr rechts ran, er ruft wieder an."

Der Bodyguard reagierte sofort und stoppte den Bentley am Straßenrand. Mit zitternden Haenden nahm der Billionaer den Anruf entgegen. Gleich das erste Bild ließ ihn stocken innerlich zerbrach er erneut. Jonathan Smith kuesste seine Frau die versuchte sich angewidert zu waehren. Er sah ihre blutenden Handgelenke, Oliver schluckte schwer.

„Oliver, wir sind es wieder und so langsam finde ich Gefallen an deiner Frau", sprach der Bruder des Counts mit einem teuflischen Laecheln.

„Ich werde dich umbringen und das nicht so schnell wie deinen Bruder sondern qualvoll", sagte Oliver tonlos.

Jonathan lachte, „Dafuer musst du uns erst einmal finden und zwar schnell dir bleiben noch 22 Stunden bis deine Frau stirbt. So langsam werden die ersten Erscheinungen auf das Gift eintreten, es beginnt mit Kopfschmerzen, dann werden ihre Gelenke anfangen zu schmerzen so aehnlich als waere jeder Knochen ihres Koerpers gebrochen. Aber das wird noch harmlos sein im Vergleich zu dem was dann kommt."

„Was willst du?" fragte Oliver er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Felicity lassen, die mit leeren verweinten Augen ihn durch das Mobiltelefon anschaute. Sie zaehlte auf ihn.

„Ich will das du zum Verdant faehrst dort wartet ein Paeckchen auf dich, in dem befindet sich das Gegenmittel mit dem du deine Frau retten kannst. Ich will das du versagst und das du spaeter deiner Tochter erklaerst das ihre wunder schoene Mutter", er strich ihr ueber Haare und dann wanderte seine Hand weiter ueber ihren spärlich bekleideten Koerper, „tot ist, weil du trotz Gegenmittel unfaehig warst sie zu finden. Ich will dass du an ihrem Tod zerbrichst so wie ich am Tod meines Bruders."

Jede Beruehrung auf Felicitys Koerper waren wie Nadelstiche in Olivers Koerper.

„Felicity, halte durch ich werde dich finden, kaempfe."

„Aaaaawwww wie ruehrend, ihr beide doch seit mir kommen die Traenen", spottete der Kidnapper.

Felicity nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, sie wusste dass Oliver sie ohne ihre Hilfe hier nie finden wuerde, „Oliver Starling Woods."

Das war alles was sie raus bekam, bevor Jonathan ihr hart ins Gesicht schlug und zu trat. „Du kleine Schlampe", schrie er sie an.

„Nein Felicity, Felicity lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr, ich bring dich um", schrie Oliver ins Telefon.

Die Leitung wurde unterbrochen.

„Felicity", fluesterte Oliver hilflos.

Diggle saß steif auf seinem Sitz, er war unfaehig sich zu bewegen. Seine Haende umklammerten fest das Lenkrad. Felicitys und Olivers Schreie gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein, die beiden waren seine Familie.

Er schluckte hart und versuchte seine Stimme zu festigen, „ Oliver wir muessen ins Verdant und Lance anrufen." Diggle erschrak ueber das wanken das immer noch in seiner Stimme erklang.

„Diggle ich schaff das nicht", erklang Olivers Stimme schluchzend.

Sein Freund drehte sich um, „Oliver du musst, fuer Felicity und Abigail."

„Ich fuehle mich so hilflos, mein Kopf ist leer. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren Dig."

„Dann kaempfe Oliver, du hast so viel gekaempft in deinem Leben, so viele Schlachten gewonnen."

„Das hier ist anders, ich kann meine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Das war all die Jahre meine groesste Angst, das hier war der Grund warum ich mich nicht verlieben wollte. Er hat mich genau da wo er mich haben will."

„Das hat er nicht, Felicity hat uns einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben, sie hat genau dafuer gerade ihr Leben riskiert damit du sie finden und retten kannst, enttaeusch sie nicht", John Diggle atmete tief aus, „ Glaub nicht das mich das kalt laesst Oliver, eure Schreie werden mich noch Monate lang verfolgen in meinen Traeumen, aber Felicity zaehlt auf uns. Wir muessen unsere Emotionen außen vor lassen, sie hindern uns daran klar zu denken. Das wichtigste ist das wir das Gegenmittle holen und dann Lance informieren das sie sich im Starling Wald befindet."

Oliver wusste das Diggle recht hatte, aber es fiel ihm schwer sich zu kontrollieren, immer wieder hoerte er Felicitys Schrei und sah wie ihr Kidnapper auf sie eintrat. Er schloss die Augen, „Fahr los."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry das es etwas laenger gedauert bis zu diesem Update. Meine Tochter und ich sind krank und durch den Stress hab ich irgendwie eine Schreibblockade, ich hoffe sie ist bald vorbei Ideen sind vorhanden ;)**

John Diggle und Moira Queen empfingen Detectiv Lance im Wohnzimmer der Queens. „Detectiv danke das sie so schnell gekommen sind."

Lance nickte, „Natuerlich, wenn ich gewusst haette dass er sich so schnell wieder meldet haette ich gleich hier bleiben koennen. Was hat er gesagt?"

„Ich werde meinem Sohn Bescheid sagen dass sie hier sind", sagte Moira Queen und erhob sich mit dem Babyphone. Genau in diesem Moment begann ihre Enkeltochter zu weinen, „Und ich werde mich um meine Enkeltochter kuemmern."

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick verließ sie den Raum.

Diggle nickte und hielt eine Spritze hoch, „Das ist das Gegenmittel fuer Mrs. Queen, er hat es vor dem Verdant deponiert und uns benachrichtigt."

Lance schaute ihn entsetzt an, „Was bezweckt er damit?"

„Er moechte Mr. Queen und unseren Freund den Bogenschuetzen damit bestraften. Wegen Mrs. Smoak wurde sein Bruder getoetet. Er will das wir das Gegenmittel haben und sie trotzdem nicht retten koennen."

„Dieses miese Schwein", entfuhr es Lance.

Diggle nickte, „Wir muessen sie schnellst moeglich finden Detectiv, sie steht das nicht mehr lange durch."

„Das weiß ich, Mr. Diggle aber wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt. Ein Gespraech mit seinem Therapeuten war nicht moeglich, er ist seit Wochen verschwunden", sagte Quantin Lance aufgebracht.

„Sie hat uns einen Hinweis gegeben", Diggle biss die Zaehne zusammen und schloss die Augen, „ Starling City Wald."

Lance beobachtete den Bodyguard auch ihn schien die Sache sehr mitzunehmen. Zwar siezte John Diggle das Ehepaar Queen, aber da war mehr wie nur ein Angestelltenverhaeltnis.

„Ganz schoen mutig die gute Mrs. Queen."

„Ja und dumm. Das ist ihr nicht sonderlich gut bekommen", sagte Dig mit fester Stimme.

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Ich hab es nicht gesehen, Mr. Queen hat es mir gesagt. Er hat sie ins Gesicht geschlagen und sie auf dem Boden solange getreten bis sie bewegungslos da lag, anschließend hat er die Verbindung unterbrochen."

Lance hielt einen Moment inne, Oliver Queen musste mit ansehen, wie seine Frau gefoltert wurde und er konnte nichts unternehmen. Ein Schauer lief ihm ueber den Ruecken, er dachte an den Dollmaker Fall. Als er hilflos mit ansehen musste wie seine Laurel beinahe Opfer dieses Irren wurde.

„Ich werde sofort alle zur Verfuegung stehenden Rettungskraefte alarmieren."

„Ich werde meine Kontakte spielen lassen, es muss eine Karte geben auf dem alle Huetten oder sonstige Unterkuenfte eingezeichnet sind, fuer Waldarbeiter oder Wanderer",sagte Diggle und schnappte sich genau wie der Detectiv sein Handy.

Oliver hoerte Abigail weinen und lief sofort zu ihr. Er nahm sie aus ihrem Bettchen, „Shhhshhhh mein Engel alles ist gut. Du vermisst deine Mami nicht wahr? Glaub mir ich auch, obwohl sie erst seit ein paar Stunden weg ist." Die kleine hoerte auf zu weinen und schaute ihren Papa, der sich mit ihr auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, mit ihren großen blauen Augen an.

Oliver begann zu weinen und hielt seine Tochter fest in seinen Armen, „Abi ich weiß nicht wie ich das durch stehen soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich deine Mami rechtzeitig finden kann. Ein boeser Mann hat sie uns weg genommen. Ich …ich fuehl mich so hilflos? Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben hab ich so viel Angst gehabt."

Moira stand in der Tuer, sie hatte ihr Enkelkind ueber das Babyphone weinen gehoert. Ihr Herz setzte fuer einen Moment aus, nach allem was ihr Sohn erlebt hatte, sah sie ihn jetzt das erste Mal weinen.

Sie betrat das Zimmer und ging auf ihn zu. Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm sie ihn in den Arm, Olivers Traenen wurden mehr und er begann zu schluchzen. „Mum ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, wie es weiter gehen soll, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig finden."

Moira hielt ihren Sohn noch fester, „Oliver du wirst sie finden das weiß ich, aber du musst stark sein fuer Abigail und fuer Felicity."

„Ich weiß, aber es faellt mir so verdammt schwer, sie leidet Mum und es ist alles meine Schuld."

Moira schaute ihn an, „Oliver es ist doch nicht deine Schuld…."

„ Ich bin der Bogenschuetze", platzte es aus Oliver heraus. Er wusste nicht warum er es ihr sagte aber der Moment schien gekommen zu sein, seine Mutter in sein Doppelleben einzuweihen. Vielleicht war es die Angst das Felicity nicht zurueck kam und er alleine fuer Abigail sorgen musste. Was wenn irgendwann eine seiner Missionen schief ging? Dann waere Abigail alleine.

„Ich weiß Oliver", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Laecheln.

Er loeste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schaute sie an, „Du weißt es?"

Moira Queen nickte, „ Ich habe es schon die ganze Zeit vermutet, du wußtest alles ueber das Undertaking, du hattest die Liste, hast Fragen gestellt die dir frueher nie in den Sinn gekommen waeren und hast staendig irgendwelche Ausreden erfunden um verschwinden zu koennen. Malcom hat es mir dann spaeter auf die nette Art gesagt. Gott Oliver es tut mir so leid, dass ich damals auf dich geschossen habe."

„Das spielt keine Rolle."

„Wer weiß noch davon, außer Felicity und Malcom?" fragte seine Mutter.

„John Diggle", gab Oliver knapp zurueck.

„Ist Felicity von einem deiner Feinde gekidnappt worden?" fragte Moira entsetzt.

„Ja und das vom schlimmsten ueberhaupt. Mum ich….", presste Oliver zwischen seinen Zaehnen hervor und hielt inne.

„Oliver, du hast so vieles in dieser Stadt veraendert, gib das jetzt nicht auf. Sei stark so wie bei all deinen Missionen. Oliver du bist ein Held. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Maerchen das ich dir immer vorgelesen habe?" Moira strich ihm durch die Haare.

„Der glaeserne Berg", auf Olivers Gesicht erschien ein kleines Laecheln

„Ja. Du hast immer gesagt du bewunderst den Prinz, weil er nie aufgegeben hat. Und das Oliver ist jetzt deine Aufgabe, nicht aufgeben."

„Danke Mum", der Billionaer gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Oliver und egal was ist ich bin immer fuer dich da. Und jetzt gib mir Abigail Detectiv Lance ist unten er spricht mit Mr. Diggle wie die weitere Vorgehensweiße ist."

Oliver kuesste seine Tochter auf die Stirn, „Ich finde deine Mami Abigail versprochen."

Felicitys Kopf haemmerte als sie erwachte, sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber sofort wurde sie von einem stechenden Schmerz an ihren Rippen zurueck gehalten.

„Du solltest dich lieber nicht bewegen, ja mehr du dich bewegst umso schneller verteilt sich das Gift und wir wollen deinem Mann doch eine faire Chance lassen", sagte eine Stimme direkt neben ihr. Sie drehte ihren Kopf vorsichtig und erblickte Jonathan ganz dicht bei sich, angewidert drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite.

„Schau mich an", schrie er sie an, Felicity zuckte zusammen und sofort schmerzen wieder ihre Rippen und ihr Kopf.

„Es war nicht brav von dir, das du deinem Mann einen Tipp gegeben hast. Jetzt muss ich mir eine Bestrafung fuer dich ausdenken."

Ihr Herz haemmerte und ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen, „Bitte nicht."

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Laecheln, er liebte es wenn seine Opfer bettelten, es gab ihm ein Gefuehl der Ueberlegenheit, er zog ein Messer aus der Tasche.

Felicitys Augen weitenden sich, „Bitte nicht, ich werde nichts mehr sagen bitte."

„Glaub mir es wird nicht so weh tun, wie die Schmerzen die noch kommen werden, wenn das Gift deinen Koerper auffrisst", sagte er und verpasste ihr einen Schnitt am Bauch.

Felicity schrie auf und die Traenen stroemten aus ihren Augen, Oliver musste schnell kommen und sie finden, sie wollte zurueck in ihre kleine glueckliche Familie. Mit diesem Gedanken wurde es schwarz um sie und sie verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hier das naechste Update fuer euch, danke fuer die lieben Reviews ich freu mich immer sehr darueber. Viel Spass beim Lesen.**

Oliver eilte die Treppe herunter, als sein Mobiltelefon piepte. Er zog es sofort aus der Tasche, eine Textnachricht von Felicity stand auf dem Display. Seine Haende begannen zu zittern, Angst breitete sich in seinem Koerper aus. Er hasste dieses Gefuehl, all die Jahre war er dankbar gewesen diese Emotion nicht zu empfinden und jetzt hatte sie in voll erwischt. Er beruehrte sein Display und ein Foto erschien, sein Telefon glitt ihm aus den Haenden und fiel Stufe fuer Stufe die Treppe hinunter.

Diggle schien das Geraeusch vernommen zu haben, denn er kam mit Detectiv Lance aus dem Wohnzimmer gelaufen.

Er erblickte Oliver auf der Treppe und eilte sofort zu ihm, „Oliver was ist passiert?"

Detectiv Lance hob das Telefon das am Ende der Treppe lag auf und sah das Bild darauf, „Ich glaub ich weiß passiert ist." Er hielt es in die Hoehe, Diggle ging die Stufen wieder herunter und sah Felicity in Unterwaesche, mit verweinten geschlossenen Augen, gefesselt auf dem Bett liegen, an ihrem Bauch befand sich einen lange Schnittwunde.

Der Bodyguard schluckte hart, seine Haende ballten sich zu Faeusten und er schloss fuer einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Dieses Bild ließ ihn nicht kalt, es kostete ihn alle Muehe um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Lance fand als erstes die Sprache wieder, „Mr. Queen, ich habe mehrere Suchtrupps zusammen gestellt und wir suchen das Areal mit 6 Hubschraubern und Waermebildkameras ab. Mr. Diggle hat dafuer gesorgt das wir eine Karte bekommen auf der alle Huetten die sich im Wald befinden eingezeichnet sind. Wir finden sie."

Oliver nickte und stieg langsam die Treppe herab. Er fuehlte sich als ob alles um ihn herum wie in Zeitlupe abspielte. Er fuehlte sich vollkommen leer, das Bild seiner Frau hatte ihn voellig aus der Bahn geworfen. Oliver wusste er musste seine Staerke schnellst moeglichst wieder finden, sonst konnte er die Frau die er liebte nicht retten.

„Ich werde mit ihnen gehen Detectiv, der Hubschrauber von Queen Consolidatin wird jede Minute hier landen."

„Ist in Ordnung, jede Hilfe wird gebraucht", antwortete Lance. Er wusste dass er keine Chance hatte Queen davon abzuhalten, er selbst wuerde nicht anders handeln wenn es um seine Familie gehen wuerde.

Der Hubschrauber der Queens landete auf dem Anwesen der Familie, Oliver und Diggle stiegen samt ihren Rucksaecken ein. Diggle gab dem Piloten die Koordinaten. Sie waren fuer den Suedwesten des Waldes zustaending, dort sollten ca. 10 Haeuser liegen die von Wandern und Waldarbeitern genutzt wurden als Unterschlupf. Layla hatte ihnen diese Liste in kuerzester Zeit zugespielt.

Oliver schaute nervoes auf die Uhr noch 19 Stunden, aber wenn er an das Bild von Felicity dachte war er sich nicht sicher ob sie diese Stunden noch ueberleben wuerde.

Seine Haende waren zu Faeusten geballt, als die Rotoren des Hubschraubers sich in Bewegung setzten.

Ein lautes Geraeusch ließ Felicity ihre Augen oeffnen. Ihr Kopf haemmerte, ihre Knochen schmerzten und ihr war uebel. Das mussten die ersten Anzeichen des Gifts sein.

„Verdammt", toente eine Stimme, sie schaute in die Richtung aus der das fluchen kam. Jonathan Collins schaute aus dem Fenster und anschließend ging sein Blick zu Felicity, „Das ist alles deine Schuld, du hast ihnen den Hinweis gegeben."

Die Blondine fing an zu zittern, seine Stimme, seine Augen waren voller Hass. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und nahm das Messer in die Hand, das auf dem Tisch lag.

„Dann muessen wir uns wohl trennen", fluesterte er ihr ins Ohr und fuhr mit der Klinge ueber ihre nackte Haut, „Ich haette dich gerne noch laenger bei mir gehabt, aber dein Mann wird bald hier auftauchen und mit ihm die Polizei. Ich versprech dir wir sehen uns wieder, entweder heute oder morgen, vielleicht auch in ein paar Monaten. Du wirst dafuer bezahlen das mein Bruder tot ist." Mit diesen Worten schnitt er erneut in Felicitys Haut, ein lauter Schrei entfuhr ihr und wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Collins packte seine Sachen und verschwand aus der Huette.

„Wir haben in einer Huette nordoestlich des Waldes eine Person in einer Huette mit der Waermebildkamera ausfindig machen koennen. Wir gehen rein und pruefen die Lage", ertoente eine Stimme ueber den Funk.

Oliver schaute Diggle an, der gab dem Piloten ein Zeichen die Koordinaten anzufliegen. War es Felicity? Olivers Haende wurden feucht und sein Adrenalin stieg an.

„Achtung an alle Einheiten, Zielperson gefunden", erklang die Stimme wieder, „Wir benoetigen schnellsten medizinische Versorgung, die Koordinaten sind…"

Oliver hoerte nicht mehr hin sein Herz raste, Felicity war am Leben, aber sie benoetigte das Gegenmittel und Aerztliche Hilfe. Der Billionaer hasste sich ein wenig dafuer dass er nicht als erstes bei ihr war.

Der Hubschrauber verlor langsam an Hoehe, Oliver schaute aus dem Fenster und sah wie der Boden und die Huette immer naeher kamen.

Die Kufen setzten auf, Oliver schnallte sich ab und sprang aus dem Hubschrauber. „Oliver warte", rief Diggle ihm ueber die Kopfhoerer zu, aber die hatte Queen schon laengst abgelegt.

Er rannte zu der Huette, es wimmelte von Polizisten und Sanitaetern. Oliver bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen ihnen hindurch, „Lassen sie mich durch, lassen sie mich durch", schrie er die Beamten an.

Als er die Huette endlich betrag blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, Sanitaeter versuchten Felicitys geschunden Koerper zu versorgen. Ihr Gesicht war blass an einigen Stellen blau und blutig, ihr Koerper wirkte leblos.

„Felicity", entfuhr es Oliver.

Ein Sanitaeter blickte auf, „Sie duerfen hier nicht rein. Gehen sie bitte und behindern sie nicht unsere Arbeit."

„Ich werde nicht gehen, das ist meine Frau die sie hier behandeln und sie braucht dringend das Gegenmittel", sagte der CEO mit fester Stimme und hielt die Spritze hoch, die er vor dem Verdant gefunden hatte.

Der Sanitaeter nickte und nun schaute der behandelnde Notfallarzt zu Oliver Queen, „Mr. Queen, wir tun unser bestes. Ich bin Dr. Brown, ihre Frau hat sehr viel Blut verloren,zu den Schnittwunden kommen noch 3 gebrochene Rippen und einen schweren Schock hinzu. Zudem befindet sich noch das Gift in ihrem Koerper das ihr zu schaffen macht."

Oliver nickte, das Ganze war wie ein Alptraum. Er wollte aufwachen Felicity zusammen mit Abigail in seinen Armen halten.

„Mr. Queen sind geben sie mir das Gegenmittel ich habe einen Blutschnelltest gemacht, sollten sie das richtige Gegengift haben muesste sich die Loesung in diesem Behaelter blau verfaerben", sagte der Arzt.

Oliver haendigte ihm die Spritze aus und schluckte schwer, „ Was wenn es nicht das Gegenmittel ist?"

„Das wollen wir nicht hoffen Mr. Queen, sonst haetten wir ein Problem", sagte Dr. Brown mit ernstem Blick, nahm die Spritze und begann mit seinem Kollegen den Inhalt zu analysieren.

Oliver ging zu Felicity und nahm ihre Hand. Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er die blutigen Handgelenke erblickte die die Fesseln hinterlassen hatten, „Es wird alles gut Baby, du bist in Sicherheit und ich bin bei dir."

Felicity reagierte nicht, sie lag leblos auf dem Bett. Olivers Augen wanderten von den Handgelenken zu den restlichen Wunden an ihrem Koerper. Außer den zahlreichen kleinen Haematomen hatte sie einen großen Bluterguss an ihren Rippen der eindeutig von den Tritten kam die Oliver ueber Skype gesehen hatte. Seine Wut wurde noch groeßer als er die Schnittwunden an Felicitys Koerper erblickte. Jonathan Collins wuerde dafuer bueßen was er seine Liebe angetan hatte. Er wuerde ihn jagen bis ans Ende der Welt und ihn toeten fuer das was er seine Frau angetan hatte, der Liebe seines Lebens.

„Mr. Queen, der Schnelltest hat ergeben es ist das Gegenmittel, gehen sie bitte zur Seite damit wir es ihrer Frau spritzen koennen."

Oliver funkelte den Arzt an, „Ich werde keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite weichen."

Dr. Brown sah die Entschlossenheit in den Augen des CEO`s von QC, er wusste er hatte keine den Mann von der Seite seiner Frau zu bekommen, „Gut, aber ich bitte sie unsere Arbeit nicht zu behindern."

Oliver nickte und drueckte ihre Hand etwas fester.

Der Arzt injizierte Felicity das Gegenmittel, der Koerper der blonden Queen lag weiterhin leblos auf dem Bett der Huette.

„ Haltet alles bereit fuer den Fall das es einen anaphylaktischen Schock gibt, wir werden jetzt erst einmal die restlichen Wunden versorgen und erst dann werden wir sie ins Starling City General bringen", sagte Brown zu seinen Kollegen.

Oliver wollte gerade den Doktor etwas fragen, als Felicitys Koerper anfing zu krampfen.

„Verdammt, als haette ich es geahnt", rief der Notarzt.

Queen wich zur Seite und sah in Zeitlupe wie das Team aus Helfern versuchte das Leben seiner Frau zu retten. Seine Beine gaben nach, gerade hatte er sie wieder gefunden und nun musste er erneut mit ansehen wie eine andere boese Macht seine Frau von ihm reißen wollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity erwachte von einem piepen, wo war sie? Langsam oeffnete sie die Augen, das Licht war so unheimlich grell das es einen Moment dauerte bis ihre Augen sich daran gewoehnt hatten. War sie tot? War das etwa der Himmel? Nein das konnte nicht sein, der Himmel musste friedlich und ruhig sein und nicht unterlegt von einem schrecklichen piepen.

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihre Hand fest. Felicity drehte ihren Kopf leicht auf die Seite, schaute nach unten und erblickte Oliver. Er hielt ihre Hand fest umklammert und schlief in einem Stuhl der direkt an ihrem Bett stand.

Ein Laecheln huschte ueber ihre Lippen, sie lebte und er hatte sie gefunden. Sie betrachtete ihn genauer, er sah muede aus und war unrasiert. Selbst ihm schlaf wirkte er angespannt und rastlos. Er wirkte wie der Oliver von frueher, der von Inselalptraeumen gejagt wurde.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer freien Hand ueber seine, Oliver schreckte hoch. Felicity hatte mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet, sie setzte sich aus Reflex auf. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz ging durch ihren gesamten Koerper , „Aaahhhh verdammt."

„ Felicity, es tut mir leid, ich…" begann Oliver, aber Felicity hob ihre Hand um ihm zu signalisieren das sie in Ordnung war und der Schmerz langsam abebbte.

Oliver strich ihr durch die Haare, kuesste sanft ihre Stirn und schenkte ihr ein Laecheln, „Ich bin froh dass ich dich wieder habe."

Sie erwiderte sein laecheln, „ Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"

Oliver setzte sich, „Wir haben den Wald abgesucht, mit Hilfe von Waermebildkameras und den Suchtrupps von Detectiv Lance haben wir den Wald abgesucht. Diggle hat durch Layla eine Karte bekommen in der alle Blockhuetten eingetragen waren, damit war es leichter die Gebiete abzusuchen", Oliver rieb sich mit den Haenden ueber sein Gesicht, „Man hat dich bewusstlos ans Bett gefesselt gefunden. Rettungsarzt und Helfer waren schon da als wir angekommen sind. Ich hab dem Doktor das Gegenmittel gegeben, Gott sei Dank war es das richtige, aber nachdem man es dir injiziert hatte….", Oliver senkte seinen Blick.

Felicity nahm seine Hand, „Oliver ich bin ihr und lebendig." Sie wusste dass er sich Vorwuerfe machte, dass sie entfuehrt wurde und er nicht der erste war, der bei ihr war.

Der CEO hob seinen Blick und schaute seine Frau mit glasigen Augen an, „Felicity nachdem man dir das Gegenmittel injiziert hatte, hast du einen Anaphylaktischenschock erlitten. Sie mussten dich reanimieren. Ich ….ich dachte ich haette dich fuer immer verloren. Wie haette ich das unserer Tochter erklaeren sollen?" Oliver liefen Traenen ueber die Wangen als er sprach, „ Ich habe es geschafft ein Schiffsunglueck zu ueberleben, Gefangenschaften, schwere Verletzungen, ich habe gegen Supersoldaten gekaempft, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft die Frau die ich ueber alles Liebe zu beschuetzen."

Felicity schluckte hart, „Oliver ich bin hier du musst ihr nichts erklaeren."

Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte sondern sprach tonlos weiter, „Nach knapp zwei Minuten erschien endlich wieder ein Herzschlag auf dem Monitor. Nach einer Stunde warst du endlich stabil und man konnte dich mit dem Hubschrauber hier her bringen. Man hat dich zur Sicherheit in ein kuenstliches Koma gelegt fuer drei Tage. Aber nachdem man dich wieder zurueck holen wollte bist du nicht aufgewacht, die Aerzte meinten dein Koerper braucht noch Ruhe um sich zu erholen, psychisch und physisch."

Felicity Queen wurde heiß und kalt nicht nur sie war durch die Hoelle gegangen auch ihr Mann. Er hatte genau wie sie koerperliche und seelische Qualen erlitten.

„Wie lange?" fragte sie mit duenner Stimme.

„Fuenf lange Tage", sagte Oliver.

„Fuenf Tage", widerholte sie. Fuenf Tage an die sie keiner Erinnerung hatte nicht eine einzige, „warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

Er nickte stumm.

Natuerlich dachte sie, so wie er aussah hatte sie eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Oliver war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Traenen traten in ihre Augen, der Schmerz ins seiner Stimme, seinen Augen, brach ihr das Herz, „Es tut mir so unendlich leid Oliver, ich…"

„Du brauchst dich fuer nichts zu entschuldigen Felicity, du bist das Opfer du hast die Hoelle durchlebt. Es ist nur so verdammt anders seit wir verheiratet sind und eine Tochter haben", unterbrach er sie.

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Es faellt mir so verdammt schwer, meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren und klar zu denken. Ich habe mich schon immer um dich gesorgt und versucht dich zu beschuetzen und jedes Mal wenn es nicht geklappt hat hab ich mir Vorwuerfe gemacht….. Doch diese Mal war es anders, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, bei jedem Anruf der kam hat es mir das Herz rausgerissen, es war als wuerde ich sterben. Ich liebe dich und unsere Tochter so abgoettisch und einen von euch zu verlieren das wuerde ich nicht ueberleben, das ist mir bewusst geworden. Dieses Gefuehl von Verletzlichkeit damit muss ich erst zurechtkommen."

„Mir geht es nicht anders Oliver", antwortete Felicity, „ich hatte so große Angst euch beide nie wieder zu sehen, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Aber ich bin hier und ich Lebe Oliver, bitte lass uns nicht unsere gemeinsame Zeit damit verschwenden mit was waere wenn."

Sie schaute ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an und Oliver musste grinsen, genau das war einer der Gruende warum er sie so liebte, sie fuehrte ihn immer von den dunklen Plaetzen in seinem Leben ins Licht.

Es klopfte an der Tuer, Oliver wischte sich die Traenen von den Wangen, stand auf und oeffnete sie. Moira und Thea mit Abigail auf dem Arm betraten den Raum.

„Hey meine kleine Prinzessin", Oliver streckte seine Arme aus um seine Tochter zu nehmen, aber Thea hielt ihn zurueck, „Meine Guete Oliver, geh endlich mal nach Hause duschen, du riechst verdammt streng. Ich habe Abigail gerade frisch gebadet."

Oliver schaute seine Schwester mit einem strengen Blick an. „Vergiss es dieser Blick zieht nicht", sagte seine kleine Schwester grinsend und ging mit Abigail auf dem Arm an Oliver vorbei zu Felicity, „Schau Mal wer wach ist Abi, deine Mami."

Felicity streckte vorsichtig die Arme aus und nahm ihre Tochter, die kleine begann sofort zu glucksen. „Sie hat dich so vermisst und ich auch. Shit Lizzy ich hatte solche Angst um dich", der jungen Queen standen die Traenen in den Augen.

„Ich bin auch froh dass du endlich wieder unter uns bist", fuegte Moira hinzu und trat nun zusammen mit ihrem Sohn an das Bett ihrer Schwiegertochter.

„Glaubt mir das bin ich auch", Felicity schaute auf ihre Tochter, die friedlich in ihren Armen lag, Abi hatte sofort die Augen geschlossen und war in Mamas Arm eingeschlafen.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja jetzt Oliver aus deinem Zimmer zu locken", sagte Thea keck und schaute ihren Bruder grinsend an. Oliver warf ihr erneut einen warnenden Blick zu.

Felicity schaute die beiden an.

„Er hat seit deiner Einlieferung das Zimmer nicht verlassen, haetten wir ihn nicht mit Essen und Getraenken versorgt haettest du beim Aufwachen wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Skelet an deinem Bett sitzen gehabt."

„Thea halt deinen Mund du regst sie nur auf", warf ihr großer Bruder ein.

Felicity schaute die beiden laechelnd an, sie wusste dass Oliver jede freie Sekunde an ihrem Bett gesehen hatte. Das war einfach typisch fuer ihn.

„Er hat die letzten Tage nicht geduscht oder sich rasiert, er sieht nicht aus wie ein Billionaer, sondern eher wie ein Stadtstreicher", Thea verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Thea", sagte Moira bestimmt, aber es viel ihr schwer ein Lachen zu unterdruecken.

„Und wenn er zehn Tage hier gesessen haette ungeduscht und unrasiert, ich liebe ihn", Felicity schaute ihren Mann mit sanften Augen an als ihr die Worte ueber die Lippen kamen.

Oliver beugte sich ueber seine Frau und kuesste sie auf die Stirn, „Ich liebe dich auch Babe."

„Oh mein Gott, ihr beiden habt euch so verdient, ihr solltet eine Reality Show ueber eure Liebe machen. Ich hab da einen Freund…"

„Thea!" riefen Oliver und Felicity zeitgleich

Unschuldig hob sie die Arme, „Schon gut, schon gut war nur ein Vorschlag."

Moira sprach ein Machtwort, „Schluss jetzt ihr drei, Felicity braucht immer noch Ruhe und keine Realityshow. Ich wuerde sagen Thea, du nimmst Abi und Oliver mit nach Hause", Oliver wollte gerade etwas sagen aber der Blick seiner Mutter ließ ihn verstummen noch bevor er ein Wort gesagt hatte, „Keine Widerrede, wie ein Stadtstreicher siehst du zwar noch nicht aus, aber wir wollen es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Fahr mit Thea nach Hause dusch dich, schlaf ein paar Stunden. Ich werde hier bei Felicity bleiben, wenn du dann kommst tauschen wir."

„Moira das ist wirklich nicht noetig, ich kann auch ein paar Stunden alleine bleiben", sagte Felicity.

„Auch von dir erwarte ich keine Widerrede, ich verbringe meine Zeit gerne mit dir, du gehoerst zur Familie", sie schenkte ihr ein Laecheln und fluesterte ihr ins Ohr, „Ich habe einen Fernseher und einen DVD Player organisiert. Diggle wird uns sobald die beiden aus dem Zimmer sind Eiscreme, Popcorn und Filme bringen."

Da sag nochmal einer etwas Schlechtes ueber ihre Schwiegermutter, dachte Felicity. Oliver und Thea hatten das große Herz garantiert von ihr.

Oliver verabschiedete sich nur widerwillig von Felicity, aber gegen seine Mutter kam er nicht an. So verließen die Queenkinder das Krankenzimmer und Moira startete mit ihrer Schwiegertochter einen DVD Abend im Krankenhaus.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver fuehlte sich nach der Dusche und zwei Stunden Schlaf nicht fit aber erholt und frisch. Er packte Sachen fuer Felicity zusammen schnappte sich die Autoschluessel und lief in die Kueche. Thea, Roy und Raisa saßen am Tisch und alberten mit Abigail herum. Obwohl sie erst 4 Monate alt war, schien die Kleine die Aufmerksamkeit von so vielen Menschen zu genießen. Oliver musste grinsen, Roy hatte ein unglaubliches Talent nicht nur Thea sondern auch Abi zum Lachen zu bringen.

Am Anfang hatte er seine Zweifel an ihm gehabt, die Angst das er seine Schwester verletzen konnte war einfach riesen groß gewesen, aber Roy hatte alle Zweifel beseitigt und sich fuer Thea unglaublich ins Zeug gelegt. Alles kriminelle hatte er hinter sich gelassen, er hatte Thea mehr als einmal aus einer brenzlichen Situation im Club geholt. Er stand jede Nacht mit ihr Seite an Seite im Verdant und hielt den Club auch tagsueber in Schuss. Besonders stolz hatte es Oliver gemacht, als Roy bei ihm um Theas Hand anhielt, vor einem halben Jahr. Alles in allem gehoerte er genau wie Felicity zur Familie.

Roy bemerkte Oliver als erstes, „ Hey Oliver, ich sag dir du wirst spaeter viel Arbeit mit der kleinen haben, die Jungs werden reihenweiße vor der Tuer stehen."

Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich der Magen des Billionaers zusammen, Jungs die mit seiner Tochter ausgehen wollten? Niemals, er wusste wie diese Kerle dachten und auf was sie aus waren, er war selbst einer von ihnen gewesen. Abigail wuerde bis zu ihrem 30. Geburtstag absolutes Dateverbot bekommen.

„Abi hat Dateverbot bis zu ihrem 30. Geburtstag, erst ab diesem Alter haben wenigstens 25% der Maenner etwas Verstand."

Roy lachte und nahm seine kleine Nichte auf den Arm, „So siehts aus kleine Prinzessin, dein Dad und Onkel Roy werden alle Maenner von dir fern halten."

Thea schuettelte mit dem Kopf, „Und Tante Thea wird dir immer ein Alibi geben, wenn du dich heimlich mit einem Jungen treffen willst."

Oliver warf seiner Schwester einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „Untersteh dich." Er ging zu Roy nahm seine Tochter in die Arme und kuesste sie, „Daddy geht Mami im Krankenhaus besuchen, Raisa wird dich nachher ins Bettchen bringen und Daddy holt dich dann zu sich wenn er nach Hause kommt zum kuscheln ok?"

Thea betrachtete ihren Bruder, seit Felicity in sein Leben getreten war, war er viel ausgeglichener und zufriedener und Abigail hatte das Glueck perfekt gemacht. „Eigentlich wollten Roy und ich Abi ins Bett bringen, wenn es fuer dich und Raisa in Ordnung ist." Raisa wartete das Einverstaendnis ihres Chefs ab und nickte auch.

„Kein Problem Speedy." Er gab seine Tochter in Theas Arme und verabschiedete sich.

Als Oliver das Krankenzimmer seiner Frau betrat traute er seinen Augen nicht, seine Mutter und sein Bodyguard saßen mit Popcorn an Felicitys Bett.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er.

Felicity grinste ihn an und steckte sich Popcorn in den Mund, „Moira hat mich nach fuenf Tagen schlafen mit einem DVD Abend ueberrascht."

Oliver schaute seine Mutter strafend an, „Mama, Felicity ist heute erst aus dem Koma erwacht, das ist viel zu viel fuer sie. Sie braucht Ruhe."

Moira laechelte ihren Sohn an, „Oliver beruhige dich und setzt dich zu uns, ich habe mit Felicitys Arzt gesprochen, es ist voellig in Ordnung."

Oliver schaute Diggle an, der entschuldigend die Arme hob und sich anschließend Popcorn in den Mund steckte.

Felicity laechelte und klopfte auf ihre Bettdecke, „Oliver es geht mir sehr sehr gut, der Arzt meinte das mir die extra Tage schlaf gut getan haben. Meine Verletzungen verheilen gut, ich hab zwar noch Schmerzen, aber meine Organe haben keinen Schaden genommen von dem Schock. Also bitte setz dich zu uns und nimm dir Popcorn."

Der CEO atmete tief durch und setzte sich vorsichtig zu seiner Frau aufs Bett, „Was schaut ihr?"

„Spiderman", sagte Diggle amuesiert.

Oliver runzelte die Stirn, „Was?"

„Ich hab den Film ausgesucht, ich dachte mir ich schaue mir diesen Film an, denn der Gedanke dass mein Sohn eine Spinne ist, ist schlimmer als der Gedanke dass mein Sohn mit Pfeil und Bogen jagt auf Verbrecher macht", gab Moira als Antwort.

Diggle und Felicity fingen an zu lachen. Moiras Sohn schnitt eine Grimasse.

Oliver erwachte am naechsten Morgen in Felicitys schmalem Krankenhausbett, sie hatte sich fest an ihn gekuschelt trotz ihrer Verletzungen. Er traute sich nicht sie eng in seine Arme zu schließen sie wirkte noch zerbrechlicher als sonst, sie hatte bestimmt 3kg abgenommen in den letzten Tagen.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Bett zog seine Schuhe an und verließ das Zimmer. Vor der Tuer standen zwei Polizisten, Oliver begrueßte sie es waren Officer Smith und Officer Miller. Er kannte die sechs Polizisten, die wechselnd zu zweit vor dem Zimmer seiner Frau wache hielten.

Jonathan Collins war nicht gefasst worden. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, Diggle hatte die letzten Tage in ihrer Zentrale verbracht und mit Laylas Hilfe versucht ihn ausfindig zu machen ohne Erfolg.

Felicity wusste noch nichts davon und ihrem Mann graute es jetzt schon davor es ihr zu sagen.

Er schob den Gedanken zur Seite und verließ das Krankenhaus um im gegenueberliegenden Cafe Fruehstueck zu holen.

Oliver bestellte, Croissants, Bagels, Donuts, zwei Latte und kleine Toertchen. Felicity sollte nach 5 Tagen Koma die freie Auswahl haben.

Felicity erwachte, ihr war kalt die Waerme von Olivers Koerper fehlte ihr. Sie oeffnete die Augen und schaute sich im Zimmer um, „Oliver?" Nachdem sie keine Antwort bekam, schlug sie ihre Decke zurueck und setzte sich langsam auf. Ein Schmerz wie von einem Messer durchstroemte ihren Koerper, sie konnte nicht lokalisieren ob es von den Schnittverletzungen kam oder von ihren Rippen. Tief durchatmen, sagte sie zu sich selbst und blieb einen weiteren Moment auf der Bettkante sitzen. Dann stand sie langsam auf, ihre Beine waren wackelig vorsichtig ging sie zur Zimmertuer und oeffnete sie.

„Mrs. Queen, brauchen sie etwas, sollen wir eine Schwester oder einen Arzt rufen?" fragte Officer Miller besorgt als er Felicity an der Tuer sah.

Wieso standen zwei Polizisten vor ihrer Tuer, wo war Oliver? War Jonathan Collins etwa noch auf freiem Fuß? Blitze zucken vor ihren Augen, das Gesicht ihres Entfuehrers tauchte auf und seine Worte hallten in ihren Ohren.

_Wir muessen uns jetzt verabschieden aber wir werden uns wieder sehen. _

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.

„Mrs. Queen! " rief Officer Miller erneut. "Wir brauchen einen Arzt schnell", schrie der andere Officer. Felicity hoerte die Stimmen nur von weitem ihre Beine gaben nach. Smith fing sie auf.

Sofort stuermten Aerzte und Schwestern zu den beiden Beamten um nach Felicity zu sehen.

Oliver oeffnete die Tuer der Station und sofort ereilte ihn ein ungutes Gefuehl als er die Aerzte und Schwestern aufgeregt auf dem Flur sahen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, er stellte seine Einkaeufe auf der Stationsanmeldung ab.

„Entschuldigung Sir aber sie koennen das nicht hier abstellen", sagte eine Schwester. Doch Oliver hoerte sie gar nicht.

Felicity lag auf dem Boden, sie war bei Bewusstsein und ihre Atmung war durch die Sauerstoffmaske wieder normal. Der Arzt sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, „So ist es gut Mrs. Queen ruhig atmen."

„Felicity", sagte Oliver voller Panik. Der Arzt drehte sich um und schaute ihn an, „Keine Panik Mr. Queen es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihre Frau ist aufgestanden und hat eine kleine Panikattacke bekommen, wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle."

Er nahm Felicity die Maske vom Gesicht, „So jetzt bringen wir sie wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sagen sie mir bitte sofort wenn sie nicht mehr laufen koennen. Mr. Queen wuerden sie mir helfen?"

„Natuerlich", Oliver ging an die andere Seite, zusammen brachten sie Felicity zurueck in ihr Zimmer.


	9. Chapter 9

**So weiter geht's, Danke wie immer fuer die Reviews und sorry fuer die Cliffhanger mir selber faellt das gar nicht auf, weil ich immer gleich weiterschreibe ;D**

Besorgt schaute Oliver seine Frau an, sie hatte einen besorgten Blick in ihren Augen. „Es sieht alles gut aus Mrs. Queen, die Naehte sind nicht gerissen bei ihrem Sturz. Bitte benutzen sie das naechste Mal die Klingel um eine Schwester zu holen, oder lassen sie sich von ihrem Mann helfen. Er ist die ganzen Tage keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite gewichen."

Sie laechelte Oliver und den Arzt an, „Versprochen."

„Oh da faellt mir ein, ich hab Fruehstueck geholt", Oliver sprang auf, lief aus dem Zimmer und kehrte mit den eingekauften Sachen zurueck.

„Hier dein Cafe Latte und nun kannst du waehlen zwischen Croissants, Bagels, Donuts und Toertchen. Ich wusste nicht auf was du hunger hast nach so langer Zeit."

Felicity zeigte auf die Croissants.

Der Arzt schuettelte den Kopf als er zur Tuer lief, „ Bei ihnen beiden kann man wirklich neidisch werden. Ich hoffe ihre Ehe wird immer so gut verlaufen."

„Das hoffe ich auch", gab Oliver zurueck und fuetterte Felicity mit einem Croissant.

Der Arzt verließ das Zimmer und der CEO schaute seine Frau immer noch besorgt an, „ Felicity was ist passiert?"

Sie senkte den Blick, „Ich bin wach geworden und bin zur Tuer,weil ich dich nicht gefunden habe. Dort hab ich dann die Wachen gesehen. Oliver warum steht Polizei vor meiner Tuer? Jonathan Collins ist noch auf freiem Fuß nicht wahr?"

Queen verzog das Gesicht, „Es tut mir leid Diggle hat mit Hilfe von Layla alles versucht ihn zu finden, genau wie die Polizei. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu, ich wollte erst Gewissheit haben das es dir gut geht."

„Er wird es wieder versuchen Oliver und er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben bis er mich gefunden hat. Das hat er mir gesagt, bevor er gegangen ist", Felicitys Stimme klang monoton und emotionslos.

Oliver nahm ihre Hand, „Das werde ich nicht zulassen, er wird nie wieder einen Finger an meine Familie legen. Ich werde ihn finden und er wird dafuer bezahlen."

„Auch wenn ich sonst dagegen bin, aber ich bitte dich darum lass ihn nicht davon kommen", ihre Augen hatten ein flehen, das ihn schmerzlich an die Zeit mit Count Vertigo erinnerte.

„Das verspreche ich dir Babe", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und kuesste sie auf die Stirn.

Felicity ging es von Tag zu Tag besser und nach weiteren fuenf Tagen durfte sie entlassen werden, sie war gluecklich wieder bei ihrer Familie zu sein, sie hasste Krankenhaeuser einfach.

Oliver war Tag und Nacht bei ihr geblieben und hatte das Krankenhaus nur fuer ein bis zwei Stunden verlassen wenn Diggle, Moira oder Thea zu Besuch da waren.

Seit sie zu Hause war, hatte Oliver seine Arbeit als Bogenschuetze wieder aufgenommen. Jeden Abend war er mit Diggle mit Keller des Verdant zu Gange um Jonathan Collins zu suchen. Felicity arbeitete von zu Hause aus und versuchte alle moeglichen Informationen ueber ihn zu bekommen. Aber ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Jonathan Collins existierte nicht, kein Bankkonto, keine Autozulassung, keine Fuehrerscheinzulassung, keine Anschrift nichts. Es gab auch niemanden den sie fragen konnten, außer seinem behandelnden Psychologen der verschwunden war, gab es in Starling City niemanden.

Felicity versetzte die ganze Situation in Angst und Schrecken, sie hatte das Haus nicht alleine verlassen seitdem sie wieder zu Hause war, immer fiel ihr eine neue Ausrede ein. Der Gedanke das Count Vertigos Bruder sie wieder quaelen wuerde ließ sie einfach nicht los.

Oliver kehrte erschoepft in die Mansion zurueck, seit Felicitys Entfuehrung vor zwei Wochen war er jede Nacht rastlos unterwegs. Seine Frau tat zwar so als sei alles in Ordnung, aber ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie alleine nicht mehr das Haus verließ.

Wie jeden Abend wartete Felicity auf ihn, es war 23 Uhr und wie jeden Abend musste er ihr sagen dass niemand in Starling City ihn gesehen hatte.

Das Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons riss das Ehepaar aus dem Schlaf. „Das ist die Nummer von Detectiv Lance", sagte Oliver. Sofort setzten sich beide auf und Oliver nahm das Gespraech entgegen. „Detectiv gibt es etwas Neues im Fall Collins?"

„Mr. Queen entschuldigen sie das ich sie zu so spaeter Stunde stoere aber ich dachte es wuerde sie interessieren, das wir Dr. Wesley vor einer Stunde gefunden haben."

„Wo?" fragte Oliver

„Er wurde von einem Spaziergaenger im City Park gefunden, vielmehr hat der Hund des Passanten ihn gefunden im Dickicht. Er muss schon mindestens drei Wochen dort gelegen haben so wie dich Leiche aussieht. Genaueres zur Todesursache kann ich noch nicht sagen wir haben ihn gerade in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht. Sobald ich etwas naeheres weiss ruf ich sie wieder an."

„Danke Detectiv", sagte Oliver und beendete das Gespraech.

Felicity schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an, „Was wollte Lance?"

„Sie haben den behandelnden Arzt von Collins gefunden, er ist tot."

„Er war die einzige Moeglichkeit etwas ueber ihn raus zu bekommen", brachte sie mit leiser Stimme heraus.

„Hey", Oliver nahm sie in den Arm, „Wir haben noch nie aufgegeben und das werden wir auch jetzt nicht. Ich werde mich in seiner Praxis umsehen, es muss ja eine Krankenakte geben. Bis jetzt hat die Polizei die Praxis noch nicht durchsucht."

Oliver schaute auf die Uhr an sein seinem Nachttisch, 2 Uhr morgens. Er stand auf und zog sich an.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen, vielleicht hat brauchbare Sachen auf seiner Festplatte", sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

Oliver wollte protestieren, aber er wusste er wuerde ihre Hilfe brauchen, „ Ok zieh dich an, ich sag Raisa Bescheid."

Felicity schaute ihn fragend an, „Was willst du ihr erzaehlen warum wir um 2Uhr morgens weg muessen?"

„Das du Schmerzen hast an deinen Verletzungen und ich will das abklaeren lassen um sicher zu gehen das es dir gut geht."

„Oliver Queen, du bist ein verdammt guter Luegner", sagte Felicity und zog ein schwarzes Shirt ueber.

Bevor das Ehepaar zur Praxis des Toten fuhr, hielten sie beim Verdant damit Oliver seine gruene Lederkomi anziehen konnte. Felicity schaute sich das Sicherheitssystem des Hauses an, es gab nur eine Ueberwachungskamera und einen Pfoerdner am Eingang. Man konnte die Praxis ueber das Dach erreichen, es gab eine Tuer.

Der Bogenschuetze und Felicity standen auf dem gegenueberliegenden Dach.

Oliver schoss einen Pfeil mit Enterhaken ab, dann zog er Felicity eng an sich und schaute ihr in die Augen, „Halt dich gut an mir fest."

Felicity schluckte, sie vertraute Oliver zu 1000%, aber an diese Momente konnte sie sich immer noch nicht gewoehnen, oder sie wollte sich daran nicht gewoehnen. „Erinnerst du dich noch als ich dir damals in diesem Aufzugschacht gesagt habe, es waere mir lieber wenn du mir unter anderen Umstaenden sagen wuerdest ich soll mich fest an dir fest halten?"

Oliver schaute sie fragend an.

„Nun jetzt kenn ich andere Umstaende, schoene Umstaende…. Eigentlich ist es kein Unstand sondern etwas was ich gerne habe …ich… ich meine es waere mir lieber ich koennte dich in unserem Bett fest halten und muesste nicht ueber ein Dach mit dir schwingen."

Oliver schuettelte grinsend den Kopf, kuesste sie verstaerkte dabei seinen Griff und schwang mit ihr auf das andere Dach.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Fuessen hatten loesten sich seine Lippen von ihren. Felicity wurde heiss und kalt. Sie loeste ihren Blick nicht von seinem. „Oliver", keuchte sie, „Wenn wir jetzt nicht diese Raeume durchsuchen muessten, wuerde ich dich bitten mich hier auf diesem Dach zu lieben."

Olivers Augen begannen zu funkeln, „Das koennten wir anschließend tun", er kuesste sie erneut.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Tuer die vom Dach ins Gebaeude fuehrte war verschlossen. Der Bogenschuetze zog einen Pfeil aktivierte einen kleinen Knopf und schoss ihn ins Schloss. Eine kleine Detonation ließ die Tuer aufspringen.

Oliver gab Felicity ein Zeichen sie solle dicht hinter ihm gegen. Das Treppenhaus war sicher, eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet, es war ein reines Buerogebaeude, die Inhaber und Angestellten schlummerten alle zu Hause in ihren Betten.

Als sie den Stock in dem die Praxis von Dr. Wesley lag erreicht hatten wunderten sie sich, die Tuer zu den Raeumen war nicht verschlossen. War das niemandem aufgefallen, hatte niemand den Arzt vermisst? Patienten mussten sich doch gewundert haben, dass er drei Wochen nicht an sein Telefon ging. Oliver schaute sich am Schreibtisch um, das Licht des Anrufbeantworters blinkte, Oliver drueckte die Taste und es erklang die Stimme einer Frau.

„_Dr. Wesley wann sind sie zurueck aus ihren Ferien? Sie hatten die Praxis noch nie so lange geschlossen, ich brauche meine Medikamente, die Stimmen in meinem Kopf werden wieder schlimmer, bitte melden sie sich schnell." _

Clever dachte Oliver, Collins hatte an alles gedacht, selbst daran den Anrufbeantworter zu besprechen. Er schaute sich weiter um, Felicity saß schon am Rechner des Arztes und hatte ihre Festplatte angeschlossen. Oliver betrachtete sie kurz, sie sah einfach unglaublich sexy aus, wenn sie einen Computer hackte. Ihr Blick hatte fast was Verruchtes und sie biss sich immer leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er fuhr sich kurz mit seinen Haenden ueber sein Gesicht um seine nicht gerade jugendfreien Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Anschließend widmete sich dann den Patientenakten.

„Ich hab es Oliver. Dr. Wesley hat jede Sitzung von seinen Patienten auf seinem Rechner." Der Bogenschuetze suchte weiter die Akten durch, „Und ich hab seine Akte."

„ Gib sie mir ich scann alles ein, dann haben wir sie noch."

„Gute Idee, dann such ich mal weiter."

Felicity ueberflog die Akte und scannte die wichtigsten Informationen ein und speicherte sie auf ihrer externen Festplatte.

Oliver suchte weiter und landete bei einem Schrank hinter dem sich ein offener Safe befand. Darin lagen Rezeptbloecke fuer Betaeubungsmittel und eine offene Kassette.

„ Ich glaub ich weiß warum wir nicht viel von Jonathan Collins finden", Oliver drehte sich zu seiner Frau und zeigte ihr die leere Kassette, „Ich vermute mal hier hat Wesley sein Geld aufbewahrt."

„Was ist noch im Safe?" fragte die Blondine ohne von ihrem Rechner aufzuschauen.

„Rezeptbloecke fuer Betaeubungsmittel."

„Ok das kann uns helfen. Sag mir die Nummer des ersten und des letzten Rezepts."

„IF 1386987 ist die erste und die letzte Nummer ist IF 1387021. Fuer was brauchst du die Nummern?" Oliver hatte sich mittlerweile hinter ihr postiert und versuchte aus den eingetippten Daten seiner Frau schlau zu werden.

„Es ist ganz einfach", begann sie ihre Erklaerung, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen, „Betaeubungsmittelrezepte werden bestellt, und es wird genau aufgelistet welcher Arzt welche Nummern bekommen hat. Und hier haben wir die letzte Bestellung von Dr. Wesley." Sie tippte auf die Entertaste und es erschienen die Daten der letzten Bestellungen des Arztes.

„Bingo, IF 1386932 bis IF 1387021. Abgegeben wurden bis jetzt IF 1386932 bis IF 1386967. Das bedeutet 68 bis 87 fehlt. In Collins Unterlagen steht das er Tilidin abhaengig war. Wenn er jetzt rueckfaellig geworden ist haette er durchaus ein Motiv die Rezepte zu klauen."

„Sehr gut, lass uns das zu Hause weiter verfolgen, wir muessen erst mal unsere Spuren beseitigen, in ein paar Stunden wird die Polizei hier aufschlagen."

Felicity nickte loeschte all ihre Spuren vom Computer und wischte alles was sie angefasst hatte mit einem Tuch ab. Oliver tat dasselbe und sie verschwanden ungesehen das Gebaeude.

Felicity fuehlte sich wie geraedert am naechsten Morgen, ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, sie zeigte 9 an. Olivers Seite war leer, sein erstes Meeting war um 8:30 heute Morgen das wusste sie.

Die Blondine streckte sich und ging ins Badezimmer, eine kalte Dusche wuerde dafuer sorgen dass ihr Kreislauf in Schwung kam.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat sie frisch gestylt die Kueche, Raisa hatte Abigail auf dem Arm. „Guten Morgen Mrs. Queen", sagte sie mit einem Laecheln und gab ihr Abigail.

„Guten Morgen Raisa", begruesste sie Abis Nanny und nahm ihre Tochter sofort auf den Arm um sie zu druecken, „Hallo mein kleiner Engel, du siehst bezaubernd aus Raisa hat dich richtig schick gemacht. Warst du denn auch lieb zu Tante Raisa?" Die kleine begann zu glucksen, Felicity schaute zu Raisa, „Ich hoffe das bedeutet ja." „Sie war ein Engel Miss, nur einmal war sie wach, hat etwas getrunken und ist sofort wieder eingeschlafen."

„Das ist schoen, danke das du die Nachtschicht uebernommen hast Raisa, es wird so bald nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Mrs. Queen das ist kein Problem das ist mein Job", gab sie zurueck.

„Das weiß ich, aber sie brauchen auch mal schlaf, sie arbeiten sehr hart", sie schenkte ihr ein laecheln.

Raisa mochte Felicity Queen vom ersten Tag an, sie war hoeflich und gab ich genau wie Mr. Queen und der Rest der Familie nicht das Gefuehl nur eine Angestellte zu sein, sondern Teil der Familie.

Die Panik saß ihr im Nacken als Felicity aus ihrem Auto stieg. Sie schaute sich andauernd um waehrend sie Abi aus dem Auto holte. Ihre Haende zitternden das laenger brauchte als sonst um den Sicherheitsgurt zu loesen.

Geschafft dachte sie als sie Babyschale endlich aus dem Auto hatte und mit Abigail zum Hintereingang der Verdant lief.

Sie hatte das erste Mal die Mansion seit ihrer Entfuehrung verlassen, ihr war nicht wohl dabei. Aber sie musste unbedingt die Daten von letzter Nacht auswerten, je schneller Jonathan Collins im Gefaengnis saß oder vom Bogenschuetzen zur Strecke gebracht wurde umso schneller wuerde Felicity wieder ein normales Leben ohne Angst fuehren koennen.

Ihr Puls verlangsamte sich nachdem sie mit Abi den Keller des Verdant betreten hatte.

Sie setzte sich an ihre Computer, Abi stand in ihrer Babyschale neben ihr und schlief friedlich. Die IT Expertin ging die Daten vom gestrigen Abend durch. Sie hoerte sich eine Sitzung nach der anderen an, bei den letzten erschrak sie. Jonathan Collins sprach von ihr, ihrer Schwangerschaft und Abigail, darueber wie er sie in seine Gefangenschaft bringen wuerde und was er mit ihr anstellen wuerde.

Ihre Haende begannen zitternd ueber die Tasten zu gleiten, ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen. Er hatte sie schon Monate lang beobachtet, sie und Abi. Er haette sie beide auf der Straße schnappen koennen, dieser Gedanke Abi in den Haenden dieses Psychopathen zu wissen sorgte dafuer dass ihr die Luft weg blieb. Atmen Felicity ruhig atmen ein und aus, ein und aus, sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie schaute auf Abigail die immer noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte, der Anblick ihrer kleinen schlafenden Prinzessin beruhigte sie und sie begann sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Sie schaltete den Sitzungsmitschnitt ab und ging die Datenbank der BTM Rezepte durch, die letzten drei Nummern waren alle an unterschiedlichen Apotheken abgegeben worden, aber alle mit demselben Medikament Tilidin. Felicity markierte die Apotheken die alle in der Naehe der Glades lagen, er musste sich hier also irgendwo rumtreiben. Sie verglich die Namen der Patienten und stellte fest es war immer ein und derselbe Simon Smoak. Sie stockte, er wusste dass sie ihm auf der Spur war, das war eindeutig eine Nachricht an sie.

Panik stieg erneut in ihr auf, sie schaltete den Computer ab und waehlte Olivers Nummer um ihm die Neuigkeiten zu berichten, aber er nahm nicht ab. Verdammt dachte Felicity, das Meeting um 10:30Uhr, sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr 11:00Uhr. Das Meeting war in vollem Gange, sie schaute zu Abigail die langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachte.

„Hey kleine Prinzessin, ich glaube wir sollten Daddy besuchen an seiner Arbeit was meinst du?"

Die Blondine packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ mit Abigail das geheime Versteck.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto schaute sie sich wieder staendig um, dieser Kerl musste endlich gefasst werden sonst wuerde sie noch ueberschnappen.

Gerade als Felicity Abigail auf der Ruecksitzbank festschnallte merkte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

„Hallo Felicity, ich habe dir gesagt wir werden uns wieder sehen". Sie wollte schreien aber etwas blockierte sie, er schuppste sie auf die Ruecksitzbank zu ihrer Tochter und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meine Schreibblockade ist Gott sei dank Geschichte also Kapitel 11 fuer euch, habt viel Spaß dabei**

„Bitte lassen sie mich und meine Tochter gehen", flehte Felicity.

„Dich gehen lassen?" schrie Jonathan Collins Felicity an, „Ich werde dich und deine Tochter vor den Augen deines Mannes umbringen."

Abigail fing an zu weinen.

Jonathan drehte sich waehrend dem Auto fahren um und richtete eine Waffe auf das schreiende Baby, „Sorg dafuer das sie die Klappe haelt sonst, knall ich sie sofort ab."

„Nein!", schrie Felicity und warf sich vor ihre Tochter. Ihr stroemten mehr Traenen ueber die Wange, mit zitternden Haenden schnallte Felicity ihr schreiendes Baby aus der Babyschale ab und nahm sie in ihren Arm.

„Sie ganz ruhig meine kleine ich pass auf dich auf", fluesterte Felicity ihrer kleinen ins Ohr.

„Genieß die Zeit die dir noch bleibt mit deinem Baby, in ein paar Stunden habt ihr beide eine Kugel im Kopf", lachte Jonathan Collins.

Felicitys Koerper zitterte noch heftiger sie wippte ihre Tochter hin und her auf ihrem Arm und sah ihr gesamtes Leben an sich vorbei ziehen.

Der Wagen stoppte vor dem Gebaeude von QC, der Entfuehrer drehte sich um. „Du wirst keine Mucken machen meine Liebe, eine falsche Bewegung und ich bring deine kleine Tochter um. Du wirst sie mir auf den Arm geben und schoen Laecheln bis wir vor dem lieben Oliver Queen stehen."

„Bitte ich werde nichts tun, lassen sie mir mein Baby, sie wird schreien bei ihnen bitte!" flehte sie ihn an.

„Gut nimm dein Balg, aber ich schwoer ich dir bei der kleinsten Bewegung knall ich sie als erstes ab", sagte er mit einem toedlichen funkeln in den Augen.

Felicity nickte, sie wischte sich die Traenen von ihren Wangen, drueckte Abi fest an sich und oeffnete mit zitternden Haenden die Autotuer.

Jonathan legte den Arm um sie, dass IT Girl zuckte zusammen.

Haltung bewahren Felicity, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Oliver wird uns retten, er muss uns retten.

Sie betraten QC und sofort am Eingang wurde Felicity von Erin die am Empfang saß begrueßt. „Hey Felicity, ist das die kleine Abigail, meine Guete ist sie sueß."

Olivers Frau zwang sich ein Laecheln ab, „Ja das ist sie und das ihr ist mein Bruder Jonathan, er ist auf der Durchreise und moechte Oliver hallo sagen, deshalb sind wir hier."

„Oh ok, hallo Jonathan", begrueßte die Empfangsdame den Entfuehrer, „Soll ich Oliver Bescheid geben das ihr da seid?"

„Nein, nein", winkte Felicity ab, „wir ueberraschen ihn."

„Ok, dann viel Spaß", sagte Erin freundlich.

Felicity verabschiedete sich und ging gemeinsam mit ihrem Entfuehrer zum Aufzug. Als sie ihn betreten hatten und die Tueren sich schlossen, schaute Jonathan sie grinsend an.

„Blondie in dir steckt mehr als ich gedacht hatte. Du hast mich vor ein paar Wochen schon beeindruckt und jetzt wieder", er kam naeher zu ihr und griff mit seiner Hand in ihre Haare. Felicitys Atmung wurde schneller, genau in diesem Moment stoppte der Aufzug. Er ließ von ihr ab als die Tuer sich oeffnete.

Jonathan zog seine Waffe und hielt sie direkt auf Felicity und Abigail, „Die Show beginnt meine Suesse." Sie liefen zu Olivers Buero. Felicity konnte sehen das er mit Diggle und Moira im Buero stand, sie waren im Begriff zu gehen.

Oliver blickte zur Tuer und erstarrte als er seine Frau und seine Tochter in den Haenden von Jonathan Collins erblickte.

Moira schlug die Haende vor den Mund um einen Schrei zu unterdruecken, Diggles erster Griff ging an Olivers Arm.

Felicity sah wie sich jeder Muskel in Olivers Koerper anspannte.

Collins oeffnete die Tuer zum Buero mit einem fiesen grinsen im Gesicht, „Oliver Queen oder sollte ich lieber sagen der Bogenschuetze von Starling City?"

Olivers Augen hatten sich von einem wunderschoenen tiefen blau in ein eiskaltes schwarz verwandelt, „Lassen sie sie gehen Collins, ich bin es den sie wollen."

Der Entfuehrer lachte, „Falsch Oliver. Ich will sie leiden sehen, ich will das sie zerbrechen am Verlust ihrer Familie so wie ich zerbrochen bin am Tod meines Bruders."

„Sie Bastard, lassen sie meine Schwiegertochter und meine Enkelin sofort frei", schrie Moira ihn an. Oliver hielt seine Mutter zurueck.

„Mrs. Queen wie ruehrend, 503 Menschen haben sie auf dem Gewissen und jetzt sorgen sie sich um ihre Familie."

„Halten sie ihren Gott verdammten Mund", schrie Moira zurueck.

Jonathan Collins entfuhr nur ein teuflisches Lachen und dann zog er Felicity fester an sich ran.

Olivers Koerper drohte vor lauter Adrenalin zu explodieren, dieser Mistkerl hielt eine Waffe auf seine Frau und seine Tochter. Dafuer wuerde er ihn umbringen eiskalt und ohne jegliche Reue. Olivers Blick traf die Augen seiner Frau, sie zitterte am ganzen Koerper und hielt krampfhaft Abigail fest. Sie war das einzige was sie im Moment daran hinderte nicht zusammenzubrechen.

„Ich moechte dass sie sich alle auf die schicke Couch setzen und ich rate ihnen dass sie nicht einmal darueber nachdenken etwas zu unternehmen, denn Felicity weiß was dann passieren wird, los sag es ihnen", er strich ihr durch die Haare Felicity versuchte sich abzuwenden, aber Collins zog an ihren Haaren und holten ihren Kopf zurueck in seine Naehe.

Felicity entfuhr ein Schrei, Oliver sprang auf, aber Jonathan hatte seine Waffe sofort auf Abigail gerichtet. Olivers Blut gefror in seinen Adern, Traenen wollten sich den Weg in seine Augen bahnen, aber Oliver hielt sich selbst zurueck indem er die Augen schloss. Diggle sorgte dafuer dass Oliver sich setzte, er schlug sich mit den Faeusten auf seine Knie.

„Oliver, Oliver glaubst du im Ernst du bekommst mich so einfach wie meinen Bruder?" Jonathan laechelte ihn an, „Und jetzt laesst du dir von deiner Frau sagen was passiert, wenn du einen neuen Versuch startest. Sag es meine Liebe."

Er hielt wieder ihre Haare fest und zog sie wieder enger an sich ran. Felicity umklammerte ihre Tochter so fest sie nur konnte um sie vor ihrem Entfuehrer zu schuetzen.

Ihr ganzer Koerper zitterte, „ …er … bringt sie um…."

„Genau das werde ich Oliver, also ueberleg dir gut ob du nochmal unaufgefordert diese Couch verlaesst."

„Wenn du sie nur einmal anruehrst…"

„Was dann Oliver?"

Der CEO hatte den Bastard schon mehr als einmal in seinen Gedanken auf alle erdenkbaren Weisen getoetet, aber was nun passierte war einfach zu viel fuer ihn.

„Ich versteh mittlerweile warum mein Bruder deine Frau so sexy fand", seine Haende glitten ueber ihren Koerper und er begann sie zu kuessen.

Felicity liefen die Traenen ueber ihre Wangen, sie war angewidert, „Bitte nicht."

„Stell dich nicht so an", sagte Collins seine Haende glitten ueber ihren Hintern.

Olivers Finger krallten sich in seine Knie.

„Bitte ich kann nicht solange ich Abi auf dem Arm habe, lass mich sie meinem Mann geben, dann tu ich alles."

Er schaute sie an, „Ok."

Felicity tu es nicht, ging es Oliver durch den Kopf bitte tu das nicht. Er schloss erneut die Augen, focus Oliver focus, das ist deine Gelegenheit Abi ist aus der Schussbahn.

„Leg die Kleine in die in die Mitte und du Oliver stehst auf und holst sie. Behalte sie auf deinem Arm das gibt mir freie Bahn bei deine Frau."

Felicity legte Abi vorsichtig ab, nachdem sie wieder bei Jonathan war stand Oliver auf und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Sein Herz raste einen Teil seiner Familie hatte er sicher in seinen Armen nun fehlte nur noch der andere Teil der ihn komplett machte.

Oliver und Diggle tauschten Blicke aus, sie wussten sie mussten jetzt handeln und alles musste verdammt schnell gehen.

Diggle signalisierte Oliver das er eingreifen wuerde, wenn es einen guensten Zeitpunkt gaebe. Oliver setzte sich neben seine Mutter, die deutlich unter Schock stand, ihre Gesicht war blass und ihre Atmung schneller als normal.

„So meine Suesse jetzt ist deine kleine in Sicherheit und du kannst voll und ganz fuer mich da sein, ich bin sicher dein Mann wird es unglaublich anmachen."

Felicity schaute zu Oliver und Diggle ihre Mimik hatte sich geaendert von veraengstigt in Ueberlebensmodus.

Jonathan zog sie eng an sich heran, er knoepfte ihre Bluse langsam aus, Felicity schluckte hart, sie wusste Oliver wuerde sich das nie verzeihen und die Blider wuerden sich in seinen Kopf einbrennen.

Er begann sie an ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter zu kuessen, dabei ließ er langsam die Waffe sinken, Felicity bemerkte es und trat ihn zwischen seine Beine.

Diggle ergriff die Chance und zog Felicity von ihrem Peiniger weg, „ Raus hier Felicity los."

Oliver gab im selben Moment seine Tochter an seine Mutter ab, Moira rannte aus dem Buero. Felicity blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, Jonathan hatte es mittlerweile wieder geschafft auf die Beine zu kommen und hatte Diggle einen ordentlichen Schlag vor die Kehle verpasst, der Bodyguard ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Oliver eilte seinem Freund zu Hilfe, doch genau in diesem Moment griff Collins zur Waffe und zielte auf Felicity.

Auf einmal lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab, Oliver schrie ihren Namen, Felicity erwachte aus ihrer Starre und begann zu laufen. Genau in diesem Moment passierten zwei Dinge Zeit gleich, ein Schuss fiel und Oliver stuerzte sich auf Collins.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein stechender brennender Schmerz traf Felicity in ihrer Schulter, sie hatte das Gefuehl zu ersticken als sie zu Boden ging.

Oliver war außer sich vor Wut, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt das Felicity zu Boden gegangen war, er schlug immer weiter auf Collins ein der schon deutlich geschwaecht immer wieder versuchte einen Treffer zu landen.

Doch Queen ließ ihm keine Chance, die Entfuehrung, die Bilder wie Felicity auf dem Boden lag, die Schnittverletzungen, die Drohung Abi zu toeten und seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut all diese Bilder gingen Oliver bei jedem Schlag durch den Kopf, blanker Hass lag in jedem seiner gezielten Schlaege. Er sollte nicht sterben im Moment noch nicht er sollte leiden so wie Felicity gelitten hatte und wenn er nicht damit rechnete und sich in Sicherheit wog wuerde er ihn umbringen.

Diggle kam zu sich, er sah Felicity am Boden liegen, „Oliver! Oliver Felicity!"

Der Name seiner Frau legte in seinem Kopf einen Schalter, er ließ von dem bewusstlosen Collins ab und sah Felicity auf dem Boden liegen.

„Felicity", schrie er, sprang auf und rannte zu ihr.

„Diggle wir brauchen dringend einen Arzt", Oliver zog sein Jacket aus und drueckte sie auf die stark blutende Schusswunde seiner Frau, „halt durch Schatz halt durch."

Der Aufzug ertoente Diggle ging mit seinem Mobiltelefon am Ohr aus dem Buero und schaute. Als sich die Tuer oeffnete stiegen Detectiv Lance und seine Kollegen aus.

„Mr. Diggle was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Jonathan Collins hat Mrs. Queen und deren Tochter in Gewahrsam gehabt wir konnten ihn ueberwaeltigen, aber Mrs. Queen wurde angeschossen. Wir brauchen dringend medizinische Versorgung auch fuer Collins."

Quentin Lance schnappte sein Walkie Talkie, „Schickt den Arzt schnell nach oben Code Red, fuer zwei Personen."

Diggle nickte und ging zusammen mit dem Detectiv in Olivers Buero.

„Queen wie sieht es aus?" Lance schaute sich um

„ Sie brauch dringend einen Arzt", sagte Oliver ohne seinen Blick zu heben, sein Adrenalin war immer noch am pumpen.

Lance und seine Kollegen schauten zu Collins, Oliver hatte ihn schwer zugerichtet, beide Augen waren zu geschwollen, seine Nase sah gebrochen aus. Lance hatte kein Mitleid, mit dem Taeter er haette genau wie Oliver gehandelt, wenn es um Laurel oder Sara gegangen waere.

„Sieht mir alles nach Notwehr hier aus", sagte er zu seinen Kollegen und schaute zu John Diggle, „Oder Mr. Diggle?"

„Natuerlich Detectiv."

Erneut ertoente das ping des Aufzugs, die Rettungskraefte stiegen aus zusammen mit Moira und Abigail.

„Oliver", rief sie entsetzt als sie Felicity auf dem Boden liegen sah, ihren Sohn ueber sie gebeugt.

„Gehen sie bitte zur Seite Mam, wir brauchen Platz", der Arzt schaute zum CEO von QC der immer noch mit seinem Jacket die Wunder abdrueckte, „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie wurde angeschossen, an der Schulter", sagte Oliver

„Ok sie koennen los lassen und treten sie bitte zur Seite, damit wir arbeiten koennen."

Oliver nickte und betrachtete seine Haende, sie waren voll mit Felicitys Blut. Er hatte versagt erneut, er hatte ihr versprochen dass sie nie wieder in die Gewalt dieses Mannes kommen wuerde.

„Glatter Durchschuss und einen Schock. Hier sind noch Spuren von starken Prellungen", der Arzt schaute Oliver skeptisch an.

Er wusste was der Arzt vermutete, „Sie wurde vor zwei Wochen von dem selben Mann entfuehrt, sie hatte gebrochene Rippen, und Schnittwunden am Bauch."

Der Arzt schaute zu Detectiv Lance, der nickte, „Das stimmt was Mr. Queen sagt und falls sie die Vermutung aeußern wollten ob es haeusliche Gewalt in dieser Familie gibt, dann kann ich ihnen mit ruhigen Gewissen sagen auf keinen Fall."

Oliver schluckte hart, er musste hier raus, „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte."

Oliver eilte zur Toilette, er musste das Blut von seinen Haenden waschen.

Sein Adrenalin ließ langsam nach, er klammerte sich mit seinen Haenden am Waschbecken fest, er hatte sie erneut nicht beschuetzen koennen, die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben waren Felicity und Abigail und beide konnte er nicht beschuetzen. Er war nicht gut fuer sie, am besten waere es, wenn er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden wuerde. Er schaute in den Spiegel, haute auf das Waschbecken und verließ fluchartig den Raum.

Diggle sah Oliver in den Aufzug steigen, „Oliver wo willst du hin, der Arzt hat Fragen wegen Felicity, Oliver, Oliver." Die Tuer schloss sich und Oliver atmete aus.

Der Bodyguard ging zu Moira und Abigail, „Er ist weg, ich weiß nicht wohin."

Moira nickte, sie kannte dieses Verhalten von ihrem Sohn mehr als genug. Oliver rannte weg, er fuehlte sich schuldig und kam nicht damit klar, dass er seine Frau und seine Tochter nicht beschuetzen konnte.

„Lass ihn gegen John, er beruhigt sich wieder. Sie sollen Felicity ins Krankenhaus bringen in ihrer Akte sind die Allergien auf Medikamente vermerkt. Fahr mit ihr John, ich besprechen noch das wesentliche mit Detectiv Lance, dann bring ich Abigail nach Hause und komme dann nach."

„Geht in Ordnung Mrs. Queen."

Detectiv Lance sprach mit den Rettungskraeften und nahm die Verletzungen von Jonathan Collins ins Protokoll auf.

Moira ging zu Quantin Lance, „Detectiv Lance werden wir noch gebraucht, oder reicht es wenn sie in den naechsten Tagen in der Mansion vorbei kommen wegen unseren Aussagen?"

„Mrs Queen gehen sie ruhig nach Hause, ich schaff das hier alleine. Ich werde sie in den naechsten Tagen aufsuchen, also verlassen sie nicht die Stadt."

Moira zeigte auf Abigail, „Das wird auch nicht moeglich sein Detectiv."

Oliver fuhr und fuhr er wusste nicht wohin die Straße ihn fuehrte, hauptsache es war weit weg von den Menschen die er liebte. Er schaffte es Menschen aus brennenden Haeusern zu retten, er konnte gegen Supersoldaten kaempfen oder gegen die League of Assassins, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft das zu schuetzen was ihn am Leben hielt. Wieso hatte er damals nur seine Meinung geaendert und sich auf Felicity eingelassen? Warum hatte er nicht auf sein Gewissen gehoert das im gesagt hatte er waere nicht gut genug fuer sie?

Oliver liefen lautlose Traenen ueber die Wangen, sein Telefon das auf dem Beifahrersitz lag klingelte. Wendete kurz den Blick von der Straße ab, Diggles Bild erschien auf dem Display. Oliver ignorierte den Anruf.

Kurze Zeit spaeter erschien eine Textnachricht von Diggle, Oliver steuerte sein Auto in eine kleine abgelegene Seitenstraße und las die Nachricht seines Freundes.

_Oliver wo bist du? Deine Familiy braucht dich? Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Meld dich schnell._

Queen begann zu tippen, loeschte aber im naechsten Moment seine Nachricht wieder. Nein es war besser fuer alle wenn er nicht wieder kommen wuerde. Felicity und Abi hatten finanzielle Sicherheit und Thea und seine Mutter wuerden sich um sie kuemmern.

Er startete sein Auto und fuhr die kleine Straße weiter die ihn zu einem großen See fuehrte.


	13. Chapter 13

**So ein neues Kapitel, meine Guete ich bin immer noch hin und weg von der letzten Folge Arrow, wahnsinn. Ich verfluche die Pause jetzt schon ;) **

„Oliver!" Felicity drehte ihren Kopf von links nach rechts. Langsam oeffnete sie ihre Augen, sie lag in einem hellen Raum. Nein nicht schon wieder ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder", ertoente eine Stimme, aber es war nicht die von Oliver sondern Diggles. „Wieso hab ich in den letzten Wochen einen Dauerplatz an diesem Ort gebucht?"

John Diggle musste lachen, „Vielleicht versuchst du damit deine Aengste vor Krankenhaeusern zu ueberwinden. Schocktherapie quasi."

„Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten", sagte Felicity und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, „Autsch verdammt."

Diggle war sofort bei ihr und half hier, „Hey hey langsam. Du bist zwar nicht lebensgefaehrlich verletzt, aber uebertreiben wollen wir es nicht."

„Was ist passiert? Geht es Oliver und Abi gut?" fragte sie mit quaelendem Blick.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von ihrem Freund blieb unveraendert, aber in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Oliver und Abigail geht es gut, Moira schaut nach ihr mach dir keine Sorgen. Jonathan Collins ist in Haft oder viel mehr auf der Krankenstation. Oliver hat ihn ziemlich uebel zugerichtetet."

„Wo ist Oliver?", ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.

Diggle verzog sein Gesicht, „Felicity… er … er ist weg."

„Wie er ist weg wohin ist er? Warum ist er weg?" Panik und Traenen traten in ihr Gesicht.

Diggle nahm ihre Hand, „ Ich weiß es nicht. Er geht nicht an sein Telefon antwortet nicht auf Nachrichten. Mittlerweile hat er es aus geschaltet, ich kann es auch nicht orten."

„Ich versteh das nicht, ich hab doch gar nichts falsch gemacht, warum verlaesst er uns? Es war doch auch nicht seine Schuld."

„Genau das sieht er anders", sagte Moira die gerade das Zimmer betrat, „Felicity, Abigail und du ihr seid das wichtigste im Leben fuer Oliver und das euch jemand weh getan hat und das gleich zweimal damit kann er nicht umgehen, er rennt weg."

„Aber er kann doch nichts dafuer, er hat uns jedes Mal gerettet."

„Das sieht er aber nicht, aus seiner Sicht hat er versagt und hat euch nicht verdient."

„ Wir brauchen ihn doch, ich brauche ihn."

Moira strich ihrer Schwiegertochter ueber die roten verweinten Wangen, sie liebte ihrer Schwiegertochter wirklich von Herzen und genauso ging es auch Oliver.

„Felicity gib ihm Zeit, er kommt zurueck. Er ist immer zurueck gekommen. Ich erinnere mich an einen Vorfall, als Oliver und Thea noch sehr jung waren. Oliver hatte gerade seinen Fuehrerschein und wollte ins Einkaufszentrum, Thea war so stolz auf ihren Bruder und wollte ihn unbedingt begleiten. Oliver versprach auf sie aufzupassen und ich wusste er meint es ernst und ließ sie fahren. Nach ca. 1 Stunde rief mich die Polizei an, man hatte Thea gefunden alleine in einem Bonbongeschaeft. Es war Theas Schuld sie hatte Oliver gebeten ein Eis zu kaufen und hatte sich anschließend versteckt. Oliver hatte das Einkaufszentrum auf den Kopf gestellt und sich schwere Vorwuerfe gemacht. Ich war nicht boese mir selber war Thea schon weg gelaufen mehr als einmal nur Robert konnte sie baendigen. Oliver mag zwar fuer alle immer der Playboy gewesen sein, aber in seinem Herzen ist er sehr sensibel. Am Morgen nachdem Zwischenfall, war Oliver verschwunden, er hatte eine Nachricht hinterlassen, das er ein schlechter großer Bruder sei und es nicht verdient haette in einem so großen Haus zu leben mit all dem Luxus. Robert hat ihn drei Tage gesucht und ihn schließlich am Starling Lake gefunden in einer kleinen Huette."

„Das klingt absolut nach dem Mann den ich liebe", sagte Felicity und wischte sich die Traenen weg.

„Robert hat die kleine Huette danach gekauft, er und Oliver sind 4-mal im Jahr zum See gefahren um zu angeln."

Felicity schlug die Decke zurueck, ihre Schulter schmerzte doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, „ Ich muss ihn finden."

Diggle drueckte sie sanft zurueck ins Bett, „Wow Felicity, bleib bitte liegen ich hab zwar gesagt du bist nicht lebensgefaehrlich verletzt, aber das heißt nicht das du dich nicht schonen musst. Oliver wird zurueck kommen gib ihm Zeit, er muss das ganze erst einmal verarbeiten."

Moira strich ihr eine Straehne aus dem Gesicht, „ John hat recht. Oliver ist immer zurueck gekommen."

Felicity nickte, sie wusste eine Diskussion mit den beiden wuerde sie nicht weiter bringen. „ Ihr habt recht, ich werde versuchen etwas zu schlafen."

„Schlaf dich aus, ich werde heute Abend mit Abi nochmal nach dir sehen. Sie vermisst ihre Mama."

„ Ich vermisse sie auch."

John und Moira verließen das Zimmer.

Felicity schlatete ihr Telefon ein und waehlte Olivers Nummer, nichts die Leitung war tot.

Sie schwang die Decke zurueck und betaetigte den Notrufknopf. Die Schwester erschien keine 2 Minuten spaeter, Felicity stand schon am Schrank und versuchte sich ihren Rock anzuziehen.

„Mrs. Queen, bitte legen sie sich wieder hin sie haben viel Blut verloren, sie muessen sich ausruhen."

„Ich moechte sie bitten, dass sie meine Unterlagen fertig machen, ich moechte das Krankenhaus gerne auf eigene Verantwortung verlassen."

Die Krankenschwester schaute Felicity verwirrt an, „Aber … aber …Mrs."

„Bitte", Felicity hob warnend die Hand, „Ich moechte nicht diskutieren, holen sie den Doktor ich habe es eilig."

Die Schwester verließ Achsel zuckend den Raum.

Felicity Queen, nahm erneut ihr Mobiltelefon in die Hand und waehlte eine Nummer.

„Starling City Mietwagen, wir haben fuer jeden Anlass das passende Auto fuer sie."

„Hallo mein Name ist Felicity Queen, ich braeuchte in den naechsten 20 Minuten ein Mietwagen. Egal welches Modell."

„Wie war ihr Name nochmal?" fragte die freundliche Stimme am Telefon

„Queen. Felicity Queen. "

„Oh Mrs. Queen, natuerlich ist es ueberhaupt kein Problem."

Felicity rollte mit den Augen, wie sie es hasste wenn die Leute auf Grund ihres Nachnamens auf einmal noch freundlicher wurden. Aber in diesem Fall war es nuetzlich.

„Ich danke ihnen. Waere es moeglich den Wagen vor dem Starling City General abzustellen?"

„Das ist gar kein Problem und dass Finanzelle erledigen wir wenn sie den Wagen zurueck bringen."

„Vielen Dank, ich werde ihre Agentur weiter empfehlen."

Das Blonde IT-Girl beendete das Telefonat und packte ihre Handtasche und ihre Wechselklamotten zusammen. Gerade als sie damit fertig war, betrat Dr. Fisher den Raum.

„Mrs. Queen, was ist mir denn da zu Ohren gekommen, sie wollen doch nicht wirklich das Krankenhaus verlassen?"

„Doch Dr. Fisher, das moechte ich. Meiner Tochter geht es nicht sonderlich gut und fuer medizinische Versorgung ist gesorgt. Also geben sie mir bitte meine Unterlagen und lassen sie mich gehen."

Der Arzt betrachtete sie eindringlich, „Gut wenn sie das so wuenschen, aber ich muss sie warnen im Moment stehen sie noch unter Schmerzmitteln, wenn die nachlassen wird es kein Zucker schlecken. Ich gebe ihnen ein Rezept mit, loesen sie das bitte ein."

„Verstanden Dr. Fisher und danke fuer ihr Verstaendnis."

„Ich lasse sie nicht gerne gehen Mrs. Queen sie haben sehr viel Blut verloren."

Felicity schenkte dem Arzt ein Laecheln, „ Dr. Fisher sobald etwas sein sollte verspreche ich ihnen dass ich sofort wieder zu ihnen komme."

„Gut das beruhigt mich Mrs. Queen. Werden sie von ihrem Bodyguard abgeholt?"

„Ja, ich habe gesagt er soll draußen warten, ich moechte gerne noch etwas Luft schnappen".

„Gut dann gebe ich ihnen jetzt meine Unterschrift und sie duerfen sich auf den Weg zu ihrer kranken Tochter machen", Dr. Fisher unterschrieb die Unterlagen und haendigte sie Felicity aus.

„ Danke Dr. Fisher, zu Hause kann ich mich auch einfach besser erholen und ich fuehle mich wohler wenn ich weiß dass es Abi gut geht."

„Das verstehe ich natuerlich Mrs. Queen, aber denken sie daran sollte etwas sein kommen sie vorbei."

Felicity nickte und verabschiedete sich.


	14. Chapter 14

**So ein neues Kapitel fuer euch alle, so langsam geht's dem Ende zu ich denke so ca. 2 Kapitel werden es noch. **

**Ich moechte an dieser Stelle mal DANKE sagen an Niagaraweasel, danke fuer all die netten Chats, danke dafuer das du dir die Muehe machst und die Storys auf englisch uebersetzt, damit sie auch andere lesen koennen. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich bin froh das wir uns hier gefunden haben.**

**Ich hab auch schon was neues in Planung, mich lassen die Ereignisse aus 2x13 einfach nicht in Ruhe ;)**

Felicity warf ihre Sachen auf die Beifahrerseite des Mietwagens. Ihre Schulter schmerzte unglaublich und ihr Kreislauf war nach dem hohen Blutverlust wirklich nicht der beste, aber sie musste es tun, sie musste den Mann finden den sie liebte und ihm sagen das er sich keine Vorwuerfe dafuer machen durfte.

Das Anschnallen gestaltete sich schon schwieriger als erwartet, aber Felicity biss die Zaehne zusammen. Sie startete den Motor, schaltete auf D und fuhr los.

Oliver saß am See und starte auf das Wasser, das durch die Sonnenstahlen wie pures Gold glitzerte. Warum nur hatte er sie nicht beschuetzen koennen? Immer wieder blitzten die Bilder vor seinen Augen auf, wie Jonathan Collins die Waffe auf seine Frau und seine Tochter hielt, dann die Kuesse die er auf ihrer Haut platzierte und Felicity wie sie leblos auf dem Boden lag. Er hielt sich die Haende vor sein Gesicht und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Er war kein Held, er war ein selbstsuechtiger Versager, der die Menschen die er liebte nur in Gefahr brachte. Er war ein Feigling, der vor der Verantwortung weg rannte und sich nicht traute dieses ganze Leben alleine zu leben. Und er war ein Narr, der allen Ernstes geglaubt hatte dass er ein normales Leben mit Frau und Kind fuehren koennte und ein Leben als Bogenschuetze.

Oliver liefen die Traenen ueber sein Gesicht, aus Wut und Verweiflung. Er wusste nicht wie es Felicity ging oder Abigail. Er starrte auf sein Mobiltelefon es war aus. Nach 12 verpassten Anrufen und 4 Nachrichten von Diggle, die er nicht gelesen hatte, hatte er es einfach ausgeschaltet. Zu groß war seine Angst, das in den Nachrichten stand dass er nicht hoeren wollte. Oliver stand auf nahm sein Telefon und warf es in den See.

Es war besser wenn er sich von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter fern hielt, sie waren finanziell versorgt es wuerde ihnen an nichts fehlen, er durfte sie nicht erneut in Gefahr bringen.

Was aus ihm wurde war egal, er wuerde Felicity und Abigail immer lieben komme was wolle, aber er war einfach nicht gut fuer sie.

Felicity legte einen Stopp an einer Tankstelle ein, ihre Schulter brannte wie Hoelle und ihr Kreislauf war am Boden mit Muehe und Not schaffte sie es das Auto voll zu tanken. Verdammt haette sie sich doch nur die Schmerzmittel geholt die Dr. Fisher ihr verordnet hatte, aber dafuer war keine Zeit gewesen und nun war sie außerhalb von Starling City und hier befand sich außer dieser Tankstelle weit und breit keine Apotheke.

Beiß die Zaehne zusammen Felicity, sagte sie zu sich selbst, noch gute zwei Stunden dann kannst du dich ausruhen.

Felicity straffte sich so gut es ging und lief in den Shop der Tankstelle um noch etwas Proviant fuer die Fahrt zu kaufen. Der Verkaeufer betrachtete sie eindringlich sagte aber nichts.

Das IT Girl kehrte in ihren Mietwagen zurueck und setzte sich. Die Schmerzen waren unertraeglich, sie tastete mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig den Verband ab und fuehlte etwas Feuchtes an ihren Fingern. Die Wunde hatte wieder angefangen zu bluten, das war so nicht vorgesehen gewesen.

„Was soll das heißen sie hat sich auf eine Verantwortung entlassen?" raunte Diggle die Schwester an.

„Ich kann ihnen auch nicht mehr sagen Mr. Diggle, das muessen sie mit Dr. Fisher klaeren er war ihr behandelnder Arzt."

„Dann holen sie mir Dr. Fisher sofort", Diggle war außer sich vor Wut, er haette seinem Instinkt trauen sollen. Felicity hatte heute Mittag viel zu leicht nachgegeben, das war nicht ihre Art gewesen.

Er waehlte ihre Nummer. Nichts ihr Telefon war an aber sie ging nicht ran. Er schaltete den Tracker ein um Felicitys Mobiltelefon zu orten, ein Signal erschien.

Dieses kleine Biest, dachte Diggle bei sich selbst sie war wirklich auf dem Weg zum Starling City Lake.

„Mr. Diggle", stuermte ein Mann auf ihn zu, es war Dr. Fisher. Diggle hatte gestern mit ihm nach Felicitys OP gesprochen, „Stimmt etwas mit Mrs. Queen nicht? Ich hatte ihr gesagt es ist zu frueh um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen."

„Dr. Fisher, wer hat Mrs. Queen abgeholt?" fragte der Bodyguard.

Der Arzt schaute ihn verwundert an, „Mr. Diggle, ich dachte sie holen Mrs. Queen ab, sie hat zu mir gesagt sie wartet draußen auf sie."

John Diggle verzog das Gesicht, „Nein ich vermute sie ist gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mann, das war die letzten Wochen etwas viel fuer die Familie."

Dr. Fisher nickte besorgt, „Das glaub ich gerne, ihre letzte Einlieferung liegt noch nicht lange zurueck und zwei Entfuehrungen in so kurzer Zeit, das ruft bei den meisten Menschen ein Trauma hervor. Aber ich sage ihnen ehrlich, sie hat einen halben Liter Blut verloren und ist absolut nicht in der Verfassung zu fahren. Sie sollten sie schleunigst finden, wenn die Schmerzmittel nachlassen kann sie leicht auf Grund des Blutverlustes gestern und der Schmerzen kollabieren."

„Ich weiß Dr. Fisher und ich habe auch schon eine Ahnung wo ich sie finden werde." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Bodyguard um und ging.

Felicity wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, die Schmerzen waren unertraeglich und gingen ihr so langsam auf den Kreislauf. Sie stoppte den Wagen, vor ihr lagen kleine Blockhuetten. Sie stieg sie aus, vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Felicity war nicht sicher ob ihre Beine unter ihrem Gewicht nicht nachgeben wuerden.

„Oliver", rief sie laut, nichts. „Oliver bist du hier? Oliver", Felicity schrie so laut sie konnte.

Oliver oeffnete die Tuer der kleinen Blockhuette, das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich verhoert haben. Erneut rief die Stimme seinen Namen, Oliver schloss die Tuer und rannte auf den schmalen Feldweg.

Es war kein Traum, Felicity stand blass an einem fremden Auto. Olivers Schritte beschleunigten sich, sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.

„Felicity", rief er.

„Oliver", sagte sie ihre Stimme klang schwaecher.

„Felicity, was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht im Krankenhaus?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich … ich habe dich gesucht, bitte komm zurueck mach dir keine Vorwuerfe, das alles war nicht deine Schuld… wir brauchen dich", ihre Stimme war kaum noch zu hoeren, sie lehnte sich an Oliver und krallte sich mit ihren Finger an seinem T-Shirt fest.

Oliver schloss sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und sah die blutende Wunde an ihrer Schulter, „Felicity deine Wunde hat wieder begonnen zu bluten."

„ Ich weiß"

„Halt dich an mir fest", war alles was Oliver sagte, dann trug er sie vorsichtig in die Huette und legte sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Er oeffnete ihre Bluse und begann ihre Wunde zu verarzten, „Das war leichtsinnig von dir hier her zu kommen".

„Ich musste, du bist ja nicht zu mir gekommen", gab sie zurueck.

Er atmete tief durch, „Ich…. Es tut mir so unendlich leid…. das alles haette nie passieren duerfen. Ich bin nicht gut fuer euch… ich kann unzaehlige Menschen als Bogenschuetze beschuetzen, aber die die ich am meisten liebe bring ich damit in unglaubliche Gefahr."

„Das ist Bloedsinn", sagte sie veraergert, „wie oft hast du mir das Leben gerettet?"

„Ich haette dich erst gar nicht in die Gefahr bringen duerfen", konterte er.

„Es ist mein Leben und ich hab mir diesen Weg ausgesucht, meine Welt war vor meiner Arbeit schon dunkel und duester nur war da niemand der mich rausgeholt hat."

„Felicity mir faellt das wirklich nicht leicht, ich liebe dich und Abi mehr als mein eigenes Leben und ich werde nie wieder jemanden so sehr lieben wie dich, aber wir muessen das hier beenden. Ich kann es nicht riskieren euch wieder in Gefahr zu bringen."


	15. Chapter 15

**So mit diesem Kapitel heißt es Abschied nehmen, es hat Spaß gemacht diese Story zu schreiben und eure Reviews zu lesen. Mir kreisen so einige Gedanken fuer neue Storys, die es meiner Meinung nach wert sind erzaehlt zu werden, ich wuerde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch die lesen wuerdet. ;) **

**Ich wuerde mich auch freuen, wenn wir uns vielleicht bei Facebook treffen Team Olicity Germany ;)**

Diese Worte ließen Felicitys Herz zerbrechen, sie drehte sich um und verpasste Oliver eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wag dich nicht noch einmal Verlassen und Liebe im selben Atemzug zu sagen, denn das ist Heuchelei. Einen Menschen den man liebt den verlaesst man nicht."

Oliver schaute sie geschockt an, aber er kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen Felicity war in Rage und sprach noch schneller als sonst.

„Ich liebe dich, ich hab dich vom ersten Moment an geliebt, obwohl ich wusste dass du mein Herz brechen wirst, aber du warst fuer mich etwas Besonderes. Alle haben schlecht ueber dich geredet, alle haben gesagt du waerst ein Playboy der nur das Geld aus dem Fenster wirft und die Frauen reihenweise flach legt. Ich hab das nicht geglaubt, denn da war etwas in deinen Augen, etwas verletzliches, etwas das dich so gar nicht perfekt gemacht hat. Oliver in all den Jahren hab ich mehr als einmal gelitten du hast mir mehr als einmal das Herz gebrochen, aber ich hab weiterhin an dich geglaubt und mir gedacht du brauchst Zeit um all das schreckliche was du erlebt hast zu ueberwinden. Und ich hatte recht an dich und dein Herz zu glauben, du hast dich mir gegenueber geoeffnet, wir haben geheiratet und eine wundervolle Tochter bekommen, das war all das wert. Jede einzelne Entfuehrung, jedes einzelne Mal als mein Herz brach und ich dachte ich verliere dich an eine andere Frau."

Oliver hatte die Augen geschlossen und einzelne Traenen liefen ueber seine Wange, Felicity strich ihm durch seine Haare, „ Egal wo du hin gehst Oliver, ich werde dich suchen, ich hab nicht all das auf mich genommen um dich wieder zu verlieren."

Womit hatte er diese Frau nur verdient, so viel Liebe, so viel Verstaendnis, so viel Ehrlichkeit hatte ihm all die Jahre niemand gegenueber gebracht, genau deshalb liebte er sie so sehr.

Oliver sank auf seine Knie, „Ich liebe dich Felicity und es tut mir so leid dass ich versagt habe. Ich hatte dir geschworen das ich dich beschuetzen werde und ich habe klaeglich versagt."

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Schoss und begann bitterlich zu weinen, die ganzen seelischen Schmerzen die er die letzten Wochen tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte um fuer Felicity stark zu sein kamen nun raus.

Felicity hielt ihn fest so gut es ging mit ihrer Schulter und nun standen auch ihr die Traenen in den Augen. Sie hatte Oliver noch nie so verletzlich erlebt, „Du hast nicht versagt, du hast nie versagt. Ich liebe dich."

Sie verweilten eine ganze Zeit in dieser Position, bis ihre Traenen getrocknet waren. Oliver hob seinen Kopf und schaute sie an, „Womit hab ich dich verdient?"

Felicity war muede und ihre Schulter schmerze immer noch, „ Das weiß ich manchmal auch nicht. Bedeutet das das du bei uns bleibst?"

Er nickte, „Ja und ich werde euch nie wieder verlassen, das verspreche ich euch."

Das IT-Girl nahm zaertlich das Gesicht ihres Mannes in ihre Haende und kuesste ihn sanft.

„Weiß Diggle eigentlich das du hier bist?"

„Nein ich habe mich selbst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen", gab sie kleinlaut zurueck.

Oliver zog seine Augenbraue hoch, „Felicity!"

„ Oliver, was haettest du getan?"

Queen verzog das Gesicht, er waere wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal ins Krankenhaus gegangen, „ Du hast recht, aber wir muessen ihm Bescheid geben, wahrscheinlich ist er schon auf dem Weg hier her."

„Er ist schon da", ertoente die Stimme des Bodyguards, der in der Tuer stand.

Oliver und Felicity schauten ihn an.

Felicity hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie sah dass ihr Freund veraergert war und dass er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte.

„John es tut mir leid, ich musste das tun."

„Ich haette es mir denken koennen, du hast im Krankenhaus viel zu schnell nachgegeben. Ich kann auch verstehen das du dir Sorgen um Oliver gemacht hast, mir ging es nicht anders, aber du haettest es mir sagen muessen."

„Ich weiß dass du recht hast, aber du haettest mich nicht gehen lassen und ich musste selbst mit diesem verdammten Sturkopf sprechen", sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Wichtig ist das es dir gut geht und das du es bis hier her geschafft hast, ich war in Sorge", Diggle trat ein und schloss die Tuer.

„So gut geht es ihr nicht, ihre Wunde hat wieder angefangen zu bluten und sie ist ziemlich schwach, zurueck nach Starling City sollten wir heute nicht mehr fahren", warf Oliver ein. Er stand auf ging zu seinem Freund, „Es ist schoen dich zu sehen John."

„Es ist auch gut dich zu sehen mein Freund. Solltest du aber nochmal deine Frau alleine zurueck lassen, dann werde ich dich finden Oliver und dir diese Spinnerei aus dem Leib pruegeln." John grinste zwar, aber Oliver wusste dass er es ernst meinte.

„Du hast einen gut bei mir", entgegnete Oliver.

Die drei beschlossen die Nacht in der Blockhuette zu verbringen und erst am naechsten Morgen zurueck nach Starling City zu fahren. Felicity brauchte Zeit um sich von den Strapazen des Tages zu erholen. Diggle hatte an alles gedacht und Verbandszeug und Schmerzmittel eingepackt.

In dieser Nacht schlief Felicity ganz eng an Oliver, ihre Haende krallten sich in sein T-Shirt aus Angst sie wuerde erwachen und er waere verschwunden. Aber er lag am naechsten Morgen noch genauso da wie am Abend. Felicity laechelte ihn an Oliver erwiderte das laecheln und fragte, „Was ist los?"

„Nichts, ich bin einfach nur froh das du nicht wieder verschwunden bist", sie kuesste ihn auf die Nase.

„Felicity, es war dumm von mir das weiß ich und ich verspreche dir ich werde nie wieder einfach so verschwinden. Aber ich kann leider nichts gegen meine Schuldgefuehle tun und gegen das Gefuehl das ich nicht gut genug fuer dich und Abi bin."

„Das du nicht wieder verschwindest ist schon mal ein Anfang, an den anderen Sachen koennen wir arbeiten. Stueck fuer Stueck", sie strich ihm ueber die nackte Brust und begann ihn am ganzen Oberkoerper zu kuessen, „ und ich wuesste auch schon wie ich dir zeigen koennte wie gut du fuer mich bist."

Oliver hielt die Luft an, sein Herz begann zu rasen mit jedem Kuss den Felicity auf seinem Koerper platzierte, „Felicity deine Schulter."

Sie schaute kurz zu ihm hoch, „Vergiss die Schulter." Dann kuesste sie ihn weiter.

Oliver viel es schwer seiner Frau die Fuehrung zu ueberlassen, aber er tat es. Nach all den Jahren waren ihre Beruehrungen immer noch wie Stromschlaege der Lust fuer ihn, die Oliver vollkommen um den Verstand brachten.

Er liebte sie vom ersten Moment an, als sie sich begegnet waren und sie anfing zu plappern und er wollte ihr jetzt zeigen wie sehr sie liebte.

Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Ruecken.

„Felicity", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, „Ich liebe dich fuer immer und ewig."

The End


End file.
